We are legion
by psykotic addiction
Summary: When Master Chief, Grave team, and the insurrectionist come to lylat, war will have a whole new meaning, and just about everyone's day will be ruined.
1. prolouge

Authors note: I'm still fairly new to this, so review if you see something or just want to review.

We are legion. We're the 2nd best soldiers ever made, second only to the Spartans. Here we all have a checkered past. We are all running from something or looking for a new start, but I'm getting ahead of myself. This is the legionnaire program. It was founded by both the UNSC and New covenant after the human-covenant war. The idea behind this was to provide expert yet expendable soldiers. Taking a page from the 21st century French foreign legion, the 2 nations formed a program that got rid of the traitors, rejects, and sociopaths, and at the same time supply candidates for the program. They were needed because no sooner than had the UNSC and New covenant formed good relations, had the insurrectionist come back in full force…with new covenant races amongst their ranks.

The New covenant and UNSC after returning to full strength invested all their power into quelling the rebels and traitors. However after a major engagement on the planet Fi'rios, an outdated UNSC signal was picked up. They found the other half of forward unto dawn. It was heading into uncharted territory.

The best and perhaps most odd of the legionnaire squads, was sent to recover the residence of the ship. What no one expected was to enter a system abundant with life…and in the middle of a war.

The operatives of legionnaire squad omega is a s following

Nijon Voltaire

Race: Sangheli

Specialty: stealth, and Close quarters combat.

Offense: Killing an ally.

Reason: Claims the soldier tried to "kill a female who was unprotected"

Favored weapon: twin energy swords, or twin plasma rifles.

Appearance: Clad in White Sangheli Commando armor.

Attitude: Reserved, Calm, good natured, never caught off guard.

Muraka Turok

Race: Mgalekgolo

Specialty: Heavy weapons, and brute force

Offense: Went berserk

Reason: bond brother was killed. Was stabilized after years of specialized therapy. Years later it was taken in by the legionares.

Favored weapons: Shield, fuel rod cannon (capable of switching between blast and beam mode)

Appearance: Clad in blue armor.

Attitude: Depressed, angry, demanding, you get the picture

Ki'thrathi

Race: Kig Yar

Specialty: Scout, Sniper

Offense: Being involved in the raid of a UNSC cruiser.

Reason: Formal pirate

Favored weapon: Beam rifle, plasma pistol, and energy shield

Appearance: Clad in the normal Jackal armor but it's pitch black, also had a dark blue skin tone as apposed to the tanned one jackals often do.

Attitude: Easily annoyed, Violent, sneaky

Craig O'nel

Race: Human, Coccasion

Offense: Desertion

Reason: Personnel "refuses to say anymore"

Favored weapon: Assault rifle with grenade launcher (built for all grenades)

Appearance: modified gray ODST armor without helmet, instead fishing hat. Low cut hair, blue eyes, black hair, and heavy Australian accent.

Attitude: Demanding, firm, zero tolerance for disrespect

Given the squad make-up one would expect horrible performance. In all actuality they've been the most deadly squad with a kill ratio equal to that of a veteran Spartan 2. It's because of this they've been chosen to retrieve the legendary solider. Now however they will fight an enemy unlike any they have ever witnessed. This is their story.


	2. Deadlock

Authors note: Even though the squad is officially named omega squad, they chose the name grave team. Just thought I'd clear up any confusion.

Craig's POV

We were tracking the forward unto dawn through a strange system. We were given the frigate _the pariah_ and a smart A.I. named Kraidento carry out are manhunt. So far the _forward unto dawn_ was getting close to a planet named Katina.

"Attention omeg… grave team, come to bridge immediately. We have a sudden turn of events." At that we all stopped what we were doing and went to the bridge. When we arrived we were greeted by the hologram of a man in a business suit. We all took our seats. We'll those of us who could sit without crushing the chairs did.

"Okay as you know we were sent to retrieve Spartan 117. What we didn't count on however was us walking in on a war." Kraiden said. If he didn't have our attention before he certainly did now.

"What!? A war between who?" Asked Ki'thrathi with his usual scratchy accent. We all thought something along those lines.

"I don't know any pacifics. All I know are these insectiod machines are fighting with what appears to be, this is going to sound strange but, humanoid animals." Kraiden said.

"What? Are you kidding?" I asked. He just shook his head no. He then showed us combat footage of several strange shaped fighters and what appeared to be a one-man tank of some sort fighting against mechanical bugs. This wasn't what had everyone's attention however. What really got us worried was that forward unto dawn was being boarded by these insects.

"We need to get there fast." I declared.

"I know. When do we exit slip space?" Nijon asked. Kraiden answered without hesitation.

"In 2 minutes 17 seconds. However by the time we exit slip space, get prepped, and mobilize, the _forward unto dawn _will already have entered the planets atmosphere_._" He said.

"That complicates things greatly." Muraka added, his booming voice making a slight echo.

"You got that right. If we carry out our orders we'll almost certainly be dragged into this war, and if we don't come back with the chief we might as well not come back at all." I stated.

"Given the circumstances we have no choice. We're going to get in the fight. I only hope we can be allies with the creatures here. We have the insurrectionist and now these insects out for our blood. I'd rather not add these humanoid animals to our growing list of enemies." Nijon chimed in.

"Then it's settled. We're going to help bail out chief, but first I have to inform are superiors about the sudden turn of events." Kraiden explained.

"Run some numbers by me. What are the chances the new covenant and UNSC are gonna mobilize a force to help us here?" I asked.

"There's a lot of variables involved but if everything happens in the larger percentage then chances are-." The ship exiting slip space interrupted him. When exited a smaller red and white ship was out there. It turned in our direction and powered up shields.

"We're being hailed by the ship." Kraiden commented. We didn't have time to stop and explain ourselves.

"You handle them." I told him before running to the armory, Nijon and Ki'thrathi on my tail. Muraka had his weapons for hands, so he headed straight for the hanger where a phantom was being prepped.

Fox's POV

"Fox we have another ship inbound. There are only a couple life signatures on the ship 3 normal ones and hundreds of little ones. I think the little ones are insects or something." Peppy informed.

The situation was chaotic. "Ok try to talk to them. Get some info on who these guys are and if they know anything about that falling scrap heap." I ordered. _BOOM_. That's another dead apariod. This is too much. First the apariod attack, then a falling ship, now this? I need a break after this.

"Fox! The other ship just sent out a gunship of some kind. It's holding all the life signatures on the ship, including the hundreds of small life signs!" Peppy yelled. "Wait the ship itself answered my hail. I'll tell you what I find out."

"Okay this is getting crazier by the minute!" Falco Complained. "Should we shoot these guys down or what?"

"Falco! They could potentially be our friends and your talking about firing on them!?" Krystal yelled at Falco.

"I wonder if they'll let me study their tech!" Slippy joined in.

"Okay everyone calm down." I said. "We don't know anything about these guys so try not to come off as hostile but keep your guard up."

"Fox. Don't worry these guys are friendly. They're here to retrieve a war hero that was on that ship. Once they dispatch the apariods in their position, they'll help us clear the ground." Peppy said.

"Wait how do you know? I thought all the life signs on that ship had left." I asked confused.

"They have a smart A.I. here. It has a personality and everything. It makes R.O.B. look obsolete in comparison." Peppy stated.

"Well tell them we said thanks for the assistance." Krystal said. Why is she so happy to meet these guys? Then again she's probably happy that she's no longer the only alien in corneria.

Craig's POV

"Right…. Ok thanks" I said to Kraiden. "Ok squad the engaged fighters down there are friendly. That at least means they won't shoot on sight." I explained. We were already on our way down in a phantom.

"Well that's good, but there are still enemies to be dispatched. I wonder if they're good combatants. If they simply try to swarm us then this will be a very uninteresting fight." Muraka complained.

"Do not worry Muraka if they lay down and let you incinerate them you may get half as many kills as me." Ki'thrathi bragged.

"Is that a challenge?" Muraka said sounding very amused. A killing contest was one of the few things that could lighten the single hunters mood.

"Why yes it is. If you can keep up that is." Ki'thrathi goaded. It was working.

"Count me in. We haven't done one of these since the assault on Fi'rios." Nijon joined in. Then they all looked at me expectantly.

"Alright I'm in, but should we include the Spartan as well?" I asked.

"NO!" The 3 of us said in unison.

"That walking tank would kill everything before we even get a shot off." Ki'thrathi said.

"Speaking of him…" Nijon said as the phantom touched dawn near the dawn. When we got out we heard gunshots, explosions, and inhuman death cries echoing inside the frigate.

Out of the blue a blue beam cut thru the air and went thru the head of an insect that was attempting to tear thru the steel plates on the dawn. We all traced the beam back to a certain jackal with a raised beam rifle.

"I'm already ahead 1 kill. Try to keep up." Ki'thrathi said before firing off another shot. We all immediately reacted by charging the dawn before he could get too far ahead. The hunter charged his fuel rod cannon while running then stopped in a defensive position just before a blast came out and destroyed a particularly large bug along with a smaller one that happened to be next to it.

"That's 2." He said. I wasn't having any of it. Several smaller insects came charging us. I quickly loaded a spike grenade into the newer assault rifle and fired it at the middle insect. It stuck for a second and a half before exploding and turning 5 bugs into pincushions.

"That's 5." I boasted. Then I noticed Nijon was gone. I looked over to see what look like a bug with a HUGE ball on its back. Nijon was standing in front of it. Then it charged at the Sangheli. He responded by igniting the sword and side stepping the creature. As it was going by, he slashed his sword horizontally. The bug was killed instantly but kept rolling. It crashed into the side of the dawn, crushing at 4 or so smaller bugs in its path. When it impacted into the dawn it blew up claiming another 3 bugs.

"That's 8." He said. If he wasn't wearing that helmet you could see a smug smile.

Just then a small bug with a smoking hole in its head landed in front of him, still twitching before it went still.

"I'm on 9 already." Ki'thrathi called out before continuing to snipe. You could hear him muttering a number after every shot if you listened hard enough. Muraka realizing he was far behind charged a larger bug. He knocked it to the ground then before it had a chance the shield came down on it. Needles to say it wasn't getting back up. By now the hunter had gone full berserk. He fired in beam at the bugs and had killed 7. By now the bugs took notice to us. They were charging at the group, but the hunter either split them in half with his shield or crushed them under his foot each time they got close. One even tried to jump on his back. This of course ended in the hunter erecting his spikes on his back and impaling the bug. He made no attempt to remove it. Apparently he was going to use it as a trophy or something. Now we were behind in kills as the hunter was already at 15…16 and counting.

We began charging into the dawn. When we opened the door, however at least 20 smaller bugs were waiting. The hunter who was on point lowered his shield and charged thru them. 8 were crushed the rest were knocked to the side. We made short work of them with charged plasma pistol shots, assault rifle shots, and energy sword cuts.

"To the left. According to Kraiden the chief is fending off these bastards in the cryo stasis room." I said.

"Hold!" The hunter yelled. It then powered its fuel rod and fired in blast at the door. 2 large bugs waiting behind the door were dazed slightly at the explosion. We took full advantage of the situation. A beam rifle shot to the head ended one, and a frag from my assault rifle ended the other. We continued down until there was the sound of something ramming against the door. After one particularly hard slam the door fell forward. The carcass of a larger bug soon followed.

Master chief's POV

Another one dispatched. The chief thought as he finished off the last of the immediate enemies, at the cost of a sturdy door.

"Chief the rescue party is right on the other side of that door. They're the ones who were making all that ruckus outside." Cortana said. That was fast. "And remember chief they're mostly covenant aliens so don't be rude." She continued.

"I know. I'm uncomfortable around them, not hostile." At least no anymore he inwardly thought, even though he knew Cortana would still hear it as clear as if he said it. Just as he finished the sentence a hunter with an impaled bug on its back came thru the ruined door. To his surprise 3 others came thru rather than another hunter. The sole human of the squad walked up to him.

"I'm legionnaire squad leader Craig O'nel of omega team. Unofficially known as grave team. We were sent to bring you back. Welcome to 20 years in the future." The leader responded. That's how long it had been? From how comfortable the squad mates were around each other he would have guest at least 60 or so years before the wounds of the war healed.

One thing I noted was that unlike the other humans, he wasn't visibly intimidated. Then again hanging around 8 and 13 foot tall aliens capable of destroying tanks would make a person less easily scarred or intimidated.

"Thanks, but what are these bugs?"

"Hey we just got here. All we know is they're fighting another alien race we just met, and due to certain events and a particularly odd first contact scenario we'll have to fight along side an alien race that looks eerily like humanoid wildlife animals on earth."

"We got that part when I intercepted their COM chatter. We thought the bugs were also threatening the UNSC covenant separatists." Cortana chimed in.

"Please. They could barely stand against us much less the entire UNSC and New covenant." The hunter gloated. That's what was so confusing about this guy. He was a LONE hunter. Hunters are always in pairs. He was fighting the urge to ask, but Cortana apparently had no intention of keeping it to herself.

"All the hunters we've encountered were in pairs. Where is yours?" Cortana asked. At that all the squad members visibly became worried. The hunter however seemed to get _very_ angry and depressed at the same time.

"Dead." The hunter spat out, then stormed off. "If you need me I'll be venting myself." It said before going thru the door, flicking its spikes so the impaled bug would fall off. No more than 10 seconds after he left, the sound of fuel rod fire, sickening crunches, and death cries filled the air.

"Hah! 29!" The hunter yelled. Apparently all it needs to do is kill something and its mood lifts back up in an instant.

"Hey! He's getting ahead!" The jackal said before putting the beam rifle on it's back and drawing the plasma pistol and energy shield. The Sangheli drew both his energy swords in unison and charged after the jackal, leaving only the 3 of us.

"Well what are you waiting for? Muraka is gonna win in kills and the new aliens won't wait for us forever." Craig said before running off into the battle.

"This is an interesting bunch." Cortana spoke up. She was too right.

"I kind of like them." I said before running to catch up with them. They then commenced to fight their way toward the armory then the hanger since they were the most populated places in the ship. Usually he would take the way that lets him encounter the least amount of enemies, but he decided to humor their little game. He didn't partake however because even though the insects were fairly easy to kill he was always all business when it came to war. He did however subconsciously count how many he killed. By the time they were at the hanger, all the surviving bugs were too far away to pose a threat. For now at least.

Craig and I had also re-armed. Craig had picked up a fully loaded shotgun along with 30 extra rounds, and 4 clips of assault rifle ammo. I was anxious to try out the new assault rifle, I would just have to wait to get my own. I had gotten 5 extra clips for my assault rifle, 3 frag grenades, and a Spartan laser cannon. They may have a new and improved version by now, but there's no vehicle that wouldn't get destroyed in one shot (minus the scarab) and I doubt there is one now.

Craig's POV

"58" Muraka said proudly.

"42" The jackal said, annoyed that the Hunter had beaten him. Then again close quarters and mid range was the hunters element. Mid and long range was his element.

"60" The Sangheli said satisfied with his kill ratio.

"62" I said, very happily. The chief suspected I had genetic enhancements of some kind. I do. It's nowhere near Spartan enhancements but enough to make a normal human stand up against a veteran ODST. You could even beat an elite minor in close combat with sufficient training.

"How much did you get chief. I know you weren't playing but I'm curious."

"102" Master chief stated calmly. Everyone looked at him wide eyed… except the hunter who had no visible eyes, but showed his surprise from his body language.

"I thought you said you weren't competing!" The Ki'thrathi said in surprise and annoyance.

"I didn't say I wasn't counting." he responded coolly. Few. I thought I was a goner for a second.

"Okay does anyone remember where we parked the phantom?" I asked.

"The Kraiden sent it to assist the other aliens." Nijon informed me.

"Thanks." I said. "Hello Kraiden. Could you send the phantom back for a pick-up?"

"Sure. ETA 30 seconds." Kraiden informed us.

"Ok thanks." I said before ending the COM. I was 95% sure the other aliens were listening in on me. Oh well can't be helped I guess. "So does anyone know how to kill 30 seconds.' I asked.

"We could count to 30." Muraka suggested.

"Any other ideas?" I asked. No one answered. Not even Cortana

"Fine. 1…. 2… 3…"I said. 25 seconds later "28… 29" I was cut off by the familiar sounds of a phantom flying in. It touch downed roughly 10 yards away. We all climbed aboard and took off.

We were heading straight toward the Katina base. It was overrun with bugs of all shapes and sizes, yet 1 tank and 3 fighters were actually beating them back slowly but surely. We all double-checked our weapons and braced ourselves. An old tradition in the Legionares was to recite an old war poem before going into a very heated battle. We all began speaking in unison. The Chief knew that old war poem so he joined in as well.

"I found a safe landing space. It's right there. Just outside the base it should take 30 seconds to reach it." Kraiden spoke

**I have a rendezvous with death**

"25"

**At some distant barricade**

"20"

**May she take my hand**

"15" the bugs had already began firing on us.

**and lead me into her dark lands**

"10"

**I have a rendezvous with death**

"5"

**and I to my plangent word am true**

"We've landed" We could hear the bugs charging the phantom while the ship fired against them with plasma turrets.

**I shall not fail that rendezvous**

The doors to the gunship opened. It was time.


	3. Semper Fi

Authors note: comments are appreciated and encourage me to write. Just throwing that out there. Comment? Please? Also I forgot to say I own my characters and this story nothing more. Halo belongs to Bungie and Starfox belongs to…I forgot

Fox's POV

For whatever reason we were more or less expecting some type of animals to come out of the drop/gun ship. Instead we were shocked and awed. A 13-foot tall armored creature stormed out firing a strange green beam that seemed to be the definition of overkill. Followed by him where 4 other intimidating creatures. The 1st had triple jointed legs, white armor, 4 eyes, and a helmet that looked like a blue-eyed ghost, carrying 2 close combat weapons that appeared to be made of lasers. The 2nd was a shorter green armored man with a rifle and rocket launcher of some sort. The rocket seemed to just stay on his back as if it was glued there however. The 3rd was what looked like a hairless, tailess, ape. It wore black armor, a fishing hat, and a similar rifle to the green guys but had several distinctions. The last was some kind of featherless blue skinned bird with a huge sniper rifle, and some kind of armor plating on its beak. All in all they each looked like a 1 man army.

"You have no idea fox." Krystal came in. Obviously she read my mind. "I'm searching their memories now. It appears they're all hardened veterans. I can't go past fresh memories without alerting them of my presence however." She said. Hopefully they won't confuse me for an apariod. No sooner than after I thought that, the huge armored alien knocked a larger apariod on its back then came down on it with a shield. While the blue alien was doing that the white armored alien jumped on the back of another large apariod and plunged its swords into the apariod's back.

"With them helping us we'll be done with these losers in no time!" Slippy said excitedly. I can see there on our side but I still don't trust these guys. There's something… ominous about them.

Craig's POV

"Alright squad we got an infestation on our hands. We're going to work are way thru the bugs outside. Then we're going inside, to look for survivors if any. Chief you do your thing. That's worked out for you so far. All right squad engage!" I said before we sprang out the phantom and charged the insects.

Nijon and Muraka were quick to dispatch to larger bugs with close combat attacks while the rest of us gave out headshots. Ki'thrathi began fighting his way up to the second story for a good sniping position. The numerous apariods already there didn't make things easy for him however. Eventually after numerous charged shots and shield swings he cleared out his area. Then he drew his beam rifle after sheathing his shield and plasma pistol.

Muraka was busy crushing apariods with his shield and armored feet. Whenever he got out of close combat for any more than 10 seconds he fired his fuel rod in beam at approaching apariods.

Nijon was running thru the apariods using an old Sangheli fighting style when faced numerous enemies at once. He kicked a charging apariod in the face so it would do a back flip. Before it hit the ground he impaled the small bug with both energy swords then charged thru the crowd of apariods, using the impaled apariod as batter. When he began losing momentum he jumped in the air and drop kicked the apariod off his swords into a larger bugs face just as it was preparing to fire. This resulted in all bugs in a 10-foot radius being ensnared in an explosion. He then made an overhead swing, which cut a charging apariod clean in half.

Ki'thrathi was racking up snipes at an impossible pace. He even purposely delayed firing on larger bugs so when they fired the beam rifle shot would cause an explosion killing all nearby bugs. When he wasn't firing on them he was killing 2 smaller bugs in a single shot.

While they were keeping me clear I jumped on a distracted large bug's back. Then before it could react I unloaded into its head until it fell. The second it fell I rose up and fired a plasma grenade into the face of a rolling bug. When it exploded the ball on it's back made a secondary explosion killing 3 small bugs that were attacking the alien's tank. I wasn't gonna let the other out due me so I curb stomped the head of another charging apariod.

While each of us where busy half fighting half showing off for the aliens, Chief was racking up major kills. He ran forward with at least 10 apariods in front of him. He simply raised his rifle and fired 12 bursts with inhuman accuracy, reloaded in 2 seconds tops and fired 3 more burst. Each burst claimed a small bug. He then saw an elevator full of bugs open, and chucked a grenade in. The door closed before the grenade exploded but everyone had an idea what it looked like in there. Not even stopping for a second, he then turned around with blinding speed and caved in a small bug's face when it was mid air. The bug flew bag 10 feet before stopping. He then spotted a large apariod attempting to blast the hunter, and sprang into action. He jumped up on the apariods back making the creatures legs buckle slightly under his weight. With a good stomp in the face the bug fell to the ground discharging the shot into a wall. Right then he noticed a group of flying bugs unusually close to the ground so he decided to punish them for it. He quickly drew and aimed the Spartan laser, timing it so it fired right when they all turned. The end result was a ruby red beam going thru all 3 bugs and going on for who knows how far.

They had only started fighting and already half of the bugs bit the dust. Nijon noticing that the bugs were starting to get too spaced out to use swords effectively, switched to twin plasma rifles. He quickly gunned down 5 of the insects before they could even twitch in protest. He was about to gun down another group when all of the sudden 6-assault rifle burst cut down that group. He looked over to see me standing there with my assault rifle in hand. We both looked down the base, then back to each other. We both nodded in silent agreement for a shooting competition. After all when the fights get boring you need something to hold your attention or else you get careless.

We both took off running down the base dropping every bug in sight. Of course Ki'thrathi occasionally stole one of our kills with well-placed sniper shots. When we got to a certain part of the base we saw that strange tank taking on A LOT of enemies. We figured we'd give him a hand even though he was doing well on his own. We both ran while firing in quick burst thru the crowd of insects. There where a few close calls but nothing a quick drawn shotgun, or a club with a plasma rifle couldn't fix. We the tank seemed to be both impressed and annoyed because now it was fighting to keep up with our kills. Then someone called me on the COM. It was Ki'thrathi.

"We've cleaned out the majority of the bugs in our position. Should we go down to the lower levels or come over help with your position?" Ki'thrathi asked.

"Finish off every bug you see. When you're done with them then head down to the lower. Levels." I told them.

"Good. That means I can steal the lead back from Muraka before we get up close and personnel again." Ki'thrathi said. I shot a firebomb at a larger bug. This of course ended in the bug being turned into slag.

"WOW! You guys are monsters on the ground." A male voice I didn't know came in. It must be the aliens doing that.

"Hey. How'd you get in this line?" I asked.

"We had our robot patch us thru." He answered. I didn't feel comfortable knowing they had a robot easily capable of getting into our COM chatter, or that Kraiden and Cortana made no attempt to stop them.

"Ok well hurry up with the sky we've already gotten done with the hard part of the ground battle. Now all we have to do is clear the lower level." I said, firing a spike grenade into the air then shooting it over a group of 6 small bugs. They were all turned into pincushions.

"Alright. Come on guys pick up the pace." The alien said to its squad mates.

"I just got done talking to Lord Hood and the Sangheli council!" Kraiden said eccentrically. This must be big if he isn't acting calmly as always.

"Well? Spit it out!" I demanded.

"I informed them about our situation and gave them every relevant detail. They said they're sending an ambassador and a joint task force to this system as we speak! They'll be arriving in a time frame of 5 days to a week." He said. Wait? A task force?

"Why the task force? The apariods aren't that dangerous are they?" I asked wondering why such a force would be necessary.

"Me and the Rabbit known as Peppy Hare, were conversing about our history. When I told our superiors about the many wars that had occurred in the past few years and how they relied on 1 team to rescue them every war…. lets just say they had little confidence in the Cornerians ability to keep control. They want us to stay here and try and build good relations with the race until they arrive. They even approved of our decision to enter the war." Kraiden explained.

"Cornerians?" I questioned.

"The race that resides here is known as the lylatitians. Corneria is the most known nation in lylat and coincidently the nation getting in the majority of the wars. It's the same relationship America had with Earth 500 years ago, only on a larger scale and everyone doesn't hate them." **(Authors note: I'm American myself. No I'm not bashing countries just giving an example)**

"Alright thanks." I said.

"Before you go know this. The Arbiter is the ambassador." Kraiden said before leaving. Wait THEE arbiter. The one that fought with Master Chief on High Charity and the Ark? I've just been meeting all sorts of celebrities lately. I was interrupted from my thoughts when I saw a HUGE bug fall out of the sky.

"How are we gonna kill that?" Ki'thrathi asked. I could think of a couple ways. All of them would take way too long.

"There's a weak spot under it. If you hammer it enough it'll have to stop to control the damage. Use that time to get on top of it, shoot down the shield on top to retrieve the core memory." A female voice said thru the COM. This thing is WAY too much like a scarab tank.

"Alright got it." Said another male voice. It sounded like it came from the tank. The tank then began firing at the center of the giant robot bug that conveniently had his weak spot glowing. I swear this is like some corny video game.

"Muraka help the tank hammer that weak spot. Ki'thrathi snipe the shield on top. Chief you, me and Nijon are gonna board it." I ordered. After about 30 minutes of hitting the weak spot, shoot the shield and repeat it finally died. When we were done the tanks gun pointed up and a humanoid fox that looked in his 20's jumped out. He was about to jump up and grab the chip but then this beat up ship with a huge, greasy pig showed up and stole it. The Master chief raised the Spartan laser to blow him out the sky. The fox, however stopped him.

"No you might destroy the core memory!" He said. "We'll have to mount up and find him." The fox said before running off to his fighter. We all just stood there unsure of what to do now. "We'll don't just stand there C'MON!" The fox yelled. Well at least now we can say they asked us to be in this war with them. I called Kraiden to bring the phantom back around for a pick up. During the wait we went over the information Kraiden got, and I'm inclined to believe the Cornerians are doing the same. When we got back we wound going on another man hunt for some guy we don't know. Actually we don't know any of the people we're helping either. I guess I should go fix that.

"Kraiden Hail their ship please." I asked the A.I. He appeared in front of me.

"Making friends with the locals?" The A.I. asked

"I'd at least like to know who we're helping and who we're hunting on a more personal level." I explained.

"I'll patch them through." A.I. said before being replaced by a Donkey. I thought Peppy Hare was a rabbit. Wait. He is a rabbit, a weird looking one but a rabbit all the same.

"Yes what do you need?" The rabbit asked.

"I know we just meet and all but to be fair none of us really know each other past what we saw in the field. We can tell you're capable pilots from how you were able to win against at least times 12 times your number in a dog fight but that's it. We don't any of your crew's names or who we are chasing. I don't mean to come off rude but we're aiding complete strangers to us." I stated.

"Yes I can see how that would unsettle you. I have an idea why don't your crew come into the great fox? It would be a good way to see if any of our races are compatible or not." The rabbit proposed.

"We wouldn't have much space to move around in your ship. I doubt some of us couldn't even fit thru the doors. Maybe your crew can come here. We have enough living space to hold a full battalion. Well even let you come armed if you want. Just don't walk around with them as if you're in a war zone. In some of our cultures that's an insult." I asked. He didn't look completely bout. "I'll only allow my team to use their weapons in the shooting range and armory then" He started coming around. I purposely left out the part about Muraka having guns built in his hands so we'd come across as less intimidating.

"We can bring weapons with us while yours are put up?" He asked, making sure I wasn't trying to trick him.

"Yes." I confirmed things are looking up

"Attention, Attention Pigma has been found in Sargasso station." R.O.B. interrupted. God damn it.

"Isn't that where all those thugs, killers, and other bad guys hide?" A frog with a shrill voice came in. By now everyone in both teams including the chief and Cortana were in their respective bridges. All of the sudden a random monkey joins in the COM.

"Hey don't you idiots know that this is Lord O'Donnell's territory?"

"Who is O'Donnell?" Nijon asked with his arms crossed, and still in full armor.

"He's the leader of star wolf and starfox's rival, you idiot. What are you anyway some mutated sharpclaw?" The weird ape with the goggles asked.

"How'd you get in here?" Falco asked. It's great that everyone's name shows up when they talk.

"We're starfox and we're here for pigma we don't want any trouble." The fox named…Fox said. Wow. There just isn't anything I can say about that.

"We don't know no Pigma. Now that we know you're starfox you ain't going anywhere." The Ape kept talking.

"I'll dislimb you if you even point a gun in my direction, you misguided, bipedal, monkey." Nijon shot back.

"That's it! You think that huge scrap heap scares us? We'll blow you to smithereens!" The Ape yelled.

"Do you even know what the word smithereens means?" Nijon asked with his arms still crossed.

"Come in here and I'll skin you. C'mon guys lets get this punk." The Ape said, flailing his arms around for no apparent reason.

"Hey my dad just told me that the data chip. Has the information to the Apariod homeworld!" Slippy yelled.

"These insects, these apariods function uncomfortably similar to the flood." Nijon said. "They try to assimilate everything in their path. We must destroy them with or without the task force's help." I stated firmly

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets get these guys!" Falco called out enthusiastically.

"I'm getting a strange signature from some devices in that station. They seem to be triggering this systems means of FTL travel." Kraiden and Cortana said at the same time.

"Gateway initiation detected. Enemy force increasing." R.O.B. said late.

"Alright we'll handle the devices triggering their FTL travel then search for the damned pig. You guys handle the fighters. Kraiden, take _The Pariah_ and gut any hostile ship with archer missiles and MAC rounds. Are we all in agreement?" I asked.

"Yeah just how strong are your weapons? I mean there are a lot of ships out there and you think that one super sized one can fight them all?" Falco said, annoyed at our confidence in the ship.

"According to what I acquired about your ships compared to ours. A single MAC shot is capable of going thru an estimated 7 warships before stopping, assuming that they're at all lined up. An archer can destroy 2 warships if they're within close vicinity. Our repulsar weapons can shred one of your dreadnaughts in seconds. Any more questions?" Cortana snapped. Falco didn't say a thing.

"Alright now that that is settled lets move out. The enemy won't wait forever." I said before taking off.


	4. vendetta

Authors note:… I got nothing.

The phantom had just docked inside the space station while starfox and _the pariah_ were dealing with the fighters and warships. When it docked we were surprised the enemies were mainly on the upper floors. It's 1 thing letting your enemy come to you but we literally can go anywhere on the lower floor without worry of enemy fire. That's just pathetic. Either these guys are horribly inexperienced or they have something VERY dangerous upstairs, or at least dangerous in their eyes.

"Alright we need to get to the upper floors fast but unfortunately these damn donkey cong barrels are rolling down every ramp and exploding for no apparent reason. Someone please blow up the source of them. I swear if they're being thrown down here by a psychopathic gorilla I'm getting myself checked." I said. The other squad members and the chief seemed to have similar feelings.

"I see the dispensers. They seem to be some type of unstable bottomless 21st century machine." Ki'thrathi said. We all looked up and confirmed what he said. Was the architect high when he planned out the defenses for this station? No matter. We need to push thru. Muraka fired his fuel rod in blast at the shaky machines, effectively blowing it up.

"Push forward. Nijon, go sneak around the base. Look for that pig and destroy any of those devices you encounter. If you come across an area you can't clean out quietly go loud." I said. Nijon nodded once then disappeared, literally. We charged up the stairs and were greeted by infantry. Before they could even raise there weapons 10 of them were dropped with assault rifle headshots. One hiding behind a create looked out of cover only to get a face full of charged green plasma. A machine that looked like it served the same purpose of a Cyclops from the early stages of the war, but smaller and on wheels charged us. Muraka simply thrust his shield forward and impaled the machine. Before it could do anything else the shield forced its way up until it came out the head. This resulted in the robot being vertically cut in half from the chest up. We all kept moving until we came upon a machine that fit the description of what we were hunting. A plasma grenade made short work of it.

When we got up to the 3rd floor we came up expecting to quickly dispatch more apes and lifting machines. Instead we found 12 dead apes with cut wounds, and severed limbs that were glowing neon blue. The tell tale signs of death by energy sword. Nijon must've been through here, and extra quite. We didn't hear a sound. We then heard the familiar hiss of an energy sword cutting through someone or something, followed by a low barely hearable _thump _of a dead body hitting the ground. It was so low we couldn't tell where it was coming. We just ignored it and kept pushing forward. We'd meet up with him soon enough.

Nijon's POV

I was going up an elevator when it stopped in front of a group of 8 soldiers. They didn't look at the seemingly empty elevator for whatever reason. That was their undoing. They were a huddled around with the space between them empty. I snuck up to the group with active camouflage on. They couldn't se me at all given that I was in a rather dimly lit hallway. When I was in a good position I ignited both energy swords and went to work. Diagonal slash across the first one's back. Spin and decapitate the one on his right. Move forward and deliver an overhead swing down on the one next to him. Follow the momentum of the swing all the way up in a sort of a vertical 360 swing and kill another ape. The apes come out of their stupor too late and try to fire. Block the shot with one sword, swing horizontally with the other, and bisect the ape. Move forward and bisect the other ape in a scissoring motion. Impale the last 2 with firm thrust forward, each impaled by one of my swords. If one were to watch from dawn the hall it would have looked like 2 floating neon swords appear out of nowhere and dice up 8 unlucky soldiers.

An automated machine gun down the hallway was confused on how to react so simply shot down the hall hoping to hit something. It noticed an erratically moving heat wave appear in the light and tried to shoot it. Before it could fire again those same glowing swords swung downward and ended the machine.

I hide behind a create as 6 more soldiers came by to investigate. They were surprised to see an entire squad lying on the ground and a sentry turret with glowing cut wounds. Before they could say a word I sprang on them, cutting them down in the same fashion as the other 8 down the hall. A man in the back tried to fire on me but I deactivated my swords, and hide in the shadows before he could get shot off. When he attempted to flee, I ran up behind him, pushed him on his stomach, stomped on his back, and then ran him thru. **(Authors note: The confirmed Elite Spartan assassination on halo reach)**

With that done I turned to see another lifting machine, just sitting there as if it didn't hear all the commotion. I stuck it with a plasma grenade and watched as it blew up. When I went around this group of crates another lifting machine was there. It was guarding the last device. I simply removed its arms and head with swift swings, and left it. I walked up to the device and spent my lest plasma grenade on it. Just after it exploded, the COM came alive.

"Good job. Now that more ships can't come help we can hammer them." Peppy said excited and at the same time reserved. Just then someone else come thru.

"What's going on here?" A voice demanded.

"Boss, You're here! These weird aliens are invading. They blew threw us if we weren't even there!" A cowardly solider almost yelled.

"Aliens?" He said surprised.

"Yes Aliens. We're accompanying team star fox to find Pigma. We wanted no trouble but your men attacked." Craig stated.

"We don't know anything about a Pigma but I'm owed an apology and I WILL have it!" The wolf named… wolf yelled. Originality merits for little in this system doesn't it?

"Then me and my squad are deeply sorry for wrongly intruding. We are not however sorry your men's deaths as they attempted to attack us by association alone." I said

"Then if that's true stay out of this. This fight is between us and starfox. Got it?" Wolf asked demandingly.

"I understand. My squad is pulling out in the dropship. Do not fire on us and we will return the favor." Craig stated.

Craig's POV

Once we were all present we boarded the phantom. When we pulled out we saw starfox's and starwolfs fighters engaging one another. They were definitely skilled. A skirmish this size would have killed off at least half the fighters by now. Once we entered _the pariah_ we patiently waited for the duel to be over. When starfox won, they began speaking.

"Alright that's enough for now fox." Wolf said, defeated.

"Come on wolf hand over Pigma already." Fox demanded

"He's not part of starwolf anymore and if he came here my men would've driven him out." Wolf said, finally admitting something about the greasy, and obese pig.

"Then where is he? Time is of the essence!" Nijon demanded. Wolf seemed slightly put off at Nijon's appearance. The other 2 where simply surprised.

"What are you?" A panther named…. oh for the love of god.

"I am a Sangheli or nicknamed Elite by the humans. We can speak of origins and appearance another time however. We need to know where that swine is cowering!" Nijon stated firmly. This seemed to get them refocused.

"I believe this COM link will point you toward Fortuna. May I ask a question before you leave however?" Panther asked. Where is the harm in one question?

"Yes but be fast about it." Nijon odered.

"Can I expect to see more of your race in the near future?" He asked. I guess there isn't much harm in telling them. Peppy already informed Corneria of the task force en route so unless they take starwolf's word over starfox's, there won't be a chance for them to deceive the nation.

"If meetings go well with your race you can expect to see ours and many other races in the near future." I answered before cutting the link. That should keep them surprised for a while.

"So are we heading off to Fichina or what?" Falco asked rhetorically.

"Get into the _great fox_ and get behind _the pariah_. A short distance slipspace jump should get us there quicker." I said. When were all in place we jumped into slipspace. After a few terrified screams via starfox the first 10 minutes we were smooth sailing. When we exited the _great fox_ shook visible after exiting slipspace, due to not being used to slipspace but was alright.

"I'm never doing that again. EVER!" Falco declared. We simply laughed, not caring that he was only getting madder.

"The reason the _great fox_ shook so much was because 1. it didn't create the portal, 2. it isn't built for slipspace travel and 3. Because compared to standard warships _the great fox_ is very fragile." Nijon explained. **(Authors note: props to lord of blood moon for that bit of info.)**

"Well thanks for the heads-up!" Falco complained. He always has something to say back doesn't he? _Yes he does. _What the? _It's just me. I'm the starfox teams telepath. _That's a nice trick but any reason your using it on me? _I was just anxious I apologize. _Your forgiven but ask next time. Remember, curiosity killed the cat. _What!? _It's just an idiom. Don't get alarmed.

"We have arrived at Fichina. This is where we lost Pigma." R.O.B. stated through the COM link.

"This barren Iceland? Why would the bloated swine come here?" Muraka asked, his voice booming through the COM and frightening Slippy with his appearance. Strange considering they already saw him numerous times.

"Well this place used to have a weather control system. Interesting technology. It has been shut down however and has a field over it. Did I forget to mention it's swarming with apariods?" Cortana spoke.

"Show off." Kraiden stated. Is Kraiden jealous?

"Aren't you supposed to be the latest generation of A.I.? I thought you'd have been on top of it before I could get a word out." Cortana questioned.

"We are on the same level I simply like reassuring my Intel before speaking." Kraiden snapped.

"Keep focused. How are we going to get thru the shields?" The gruff voice of the chief who as of late been quite and secluded.

"There are 3 generators on the ground. If we disable them we can re-stabilize the environment." Kraiden stated. "I recommend the banshees as it is most suited for harsh environments. Chief and Nijon have the most experience and skill with a banshee so I recommend you 2 go down and destroy the shield generators.

"Agreed." Chief and Nijon stated at the same time before heading to the hangar.

"Then we come in and take it from there." Fox finished.

"And try to be fast about it! I need something to shoot!" Falco called out.

"Be careful what you wish for. You may just get it." Nijon warned.

"Yea yea whatever." Falco mocked.

Master chiefs POV

This situation is so strange. Here I am use to working alone. Now I'm unofficially part of a team that's in a joint operation with another team to a race we only just met. Although it feels good to be back in the fight after all these years, I still find it unsettling to be in this position.

"Come demon. Strike fast and low." Nijon said. Those words brought up a barrage of memories from crash landing and fighting on earth. The pelican that was shot down by to banshees moving fast and low. The crows nest, high charity, the ark, all the memories were coming back. I pushed them away. The war was over. At least that one is. Recounting the events will only distract me.

"I'll take the one on the right you take the left we'll both handle the middle." The Elite said before spinning right and attacking the generators. I spinned left and let loose a barrage of plasma on the ice around the glowing crystal. When the ice was out of the way a fired a fuel rod blast into the crystal and moved on to the next one. Nijon was already there melting the ice while dodging the apariods and defense guns shots with little to no effort. I did a strafing run over the spot firing the most and unleashed fuel rods and plasma bolts on them. By the time I flew over the majority of them were destroyed. I came back around and finished the job with sustained fire. By the time Nijon had finished I was already firing on the numerous apariods with balls on their backs. Their shots moved the same speed as a hand held fuel rod cannon, and were half as effective at killing anything.

"We're done here. Lets reactivate the weather control." Nijon said before moving on to the station. When we arrived I had a bad feeling in my gut. This situation had trap written all over it from the start. I guess here is where we spring it.

"You feel it too?" Nijon asked. I didn't have to guess what he meant.

"Yea keep alert." I told him before entering. He drew and activated his swords, already predicting a fight. When I walked up and activated the device I was greeted to what looked uncomfortable similar to a halo ring firing. I subconsciously began looking for a way to escape an exploding station in a warthog. Just then I got the urge to dunk. Not one to ignore my instincts, I dodged a laser blast with ease. I quickly turned weapon raised only to find what appeared to be shrunken down sentinels made in the image of a bird. This was way to similar to the ordeal on the ark.

"Chief? Nijon?" Called a frantic female voice. She must be Krystal. Was she worried about us? Nijon quickly went over to console the animalistic alien.

"We are fine. These bird like machines have engaged us. Well be done with them in a few minutes." Nijon informed them. He then turned to me. "Well? They won't destroy themselves." We charged at the machines before they could fire another shot. I threw a punch into a machine, caving it in the front and launching it into the wall where it collapsed. Nijon was deflecting shots, and swinging quickly yet controlled. He looked like a Jedi from that old sci-fi movie, only larger and not a telekinetic.

Turning my attention to the machines I raised my new assault rifle, which I had gotten from _the pariah's _amory, the MA5E. It looked like the previous assault rifle only it held twice the amount of bullets, which where slightly explosive, and had a grenade launcher built in rather then a flash light. I fired 8 burst in succession. The end result was 8 destroyed bots. We knew are job was done so instead of wasting the limited ammo we had to ration for the next 5 or so days we retreated while I covered the rear. There weren't too many bots, maybe 80 or 90 in this whole station. We didn't even bother making a real attempt to fight them. We just ran for the banshees. When we reached them we quickly lifted off. When we left, however we had a lot of flying bugs tailing us. We could easily dodge them by rolling over or flipping in the air. Because we weren't aiming to destroy them only get past them, we started getting a whole crowd chasing us. Using a movie I was allowed to watch once during Spartan training I told Nijon to shoot a fuel rod at the right side of a cliff, then fly under it.

"Why?" He asked confused at what possible benefit that could have.

"Just trust me. I saw it before." I said leaving out the, in a movie, part. We both shot fuel rod blast at opposite sides of a natural bridge and flew under it. Around 8 apariods crashed into the side of the bridge. The other 20 kept their pursuit. Just when they were about to chase us into space as we pulled up, 4 fighter swooped down at destroyed the apariods tailing us.

"We got your back!" Slippy called thru the COM system.

"Thank you for your assistance." Nijon said before we flew full speed up to the docking bay of _the pariah._ When we boarded we watched starfox dispatch the other apariods with ease until pigma entered and began talking in a manor that made Jiralhanae sound smart. We could barely understand any of it until part of the machinary on the base came alive and started spewing out more apariods. We were going to help but starfox ansisted we hunt down pigma while they handled the apariods.

Just then his ship passed by and we pursued in t_he pariah_. He was laughing and making bannter but none of us understood it. However something happened that none of us would expect. Slipspace ruptures began forming infront of his ship. The Arbiter and his task force weren't supposed to arrive for another weak. Instead of several UNSC and New covenant ships exiting, 2 beat up frigates and 1 destroyer came thru. All the UNSC markings where removed. Instead they had names like _the anarchist, hidden intentions, _and so on. All those ship names and lack of UNSC markings ment one thing. Inssurectionist. Pigma was with them.


	5. relentless

Authors note: In case your wondering why the 2 teams haven't actually met, here is why. Starfox is all about space combat and dog fights. Fox only fights on the ground because it's absolutely necessary. I'd imagine if you have this squad of undefeatable super soldiers, the only reason you'd even touch the ground if you were a flyboy is for pick up and drop off. Nothing more. So far they've been too deep in the fighting to actually have a "lets get to no each other moment." I'll fix that in later chapters. Also, I may be using the Starfox assault storyline but it won't end with the apariod queen's death. That's all the spoilers you get.

Craig POV

"Starfox come in!" I yelled frantically as we retreated from the insurrectionist ships.

"Hey. You guys get Pigma yet?" Peppy asked.

"You know the insurrectionist right?" I asked, trying to sound remotely calm.

"Yes. They're the rebels your government is currently at war with. What about them?" He asked. Since I don't know how to explain this I'll just blurt it out.

"When we caught up to Pigma, 3 insurrectionist ships jumped in and took him in! They're in league with him! To make things worst they're pursuing us right now!" I said frantically as Kraiden dodged a MAC round just barely.

"WHAT! That swine is working with those rebels? Why? What would they gain from that?" Asked a now equally frantic Peppy. Why is he frantic? He isn't getting shot at.

"I'm assuming if you guys can't find the apariod home world then you'll be too busy fighting the bugs off, to stop them from taking whatever they want." I theorized.

"Well we'll be there to help you. Try to stay alive." He said before switching to inform starfox.

"Don't worry Craig. The new UNSC ships are outfitted with shields, thanks to the New Covenant. These ships don't have that advantage. They also don't have an A.I. or any post human/covenant war upgrades, so they can be easily tricked and goaded into a certain course of action. We can easily beat one in ship-to-ship combat. We can keep up with 2 if we're lucky. If starfox is as good as their history indicates we'll have to pray they may be able to handle a UNSC destroyer on they're own." Cortana stated. How can 4 fighters even threaten a warship? Well I guess they found a way considering how many fleets and entire flights they've dispatched.

"What of us?" Nijon asked. "We had to do something to help."

"You need to man the phantoms and banshees. Handle the fighters that come for us." Kraiden ordered.

"What of me and Ki'thrathi? Neither of us can really help in a phantom and are body structure prohibits us from piloting a banshee." Muraka stated as A-matter-of-factly.

"You 2 must repel any and all borders. Once they find out a post war frigate is worth 2 pre war frigates they'll try to board and take over are ship." Cortana ordered. "I'll take over point defense weapons, and piloting. Kraiden will handle the MAC, Archer missles, and havoc nukes. Are we all clear?"

We all said "yes" slightly put off at the A.I. giving out orders.

"Well these guys won't shoot themselves down. Come on!" I ordered before taking off to the Hanger. Master chief and the rest of the squad went off to their stations with a new sense of urgency and survival in them.

"We're off!" Nijon informed as he and chief left the hangar in banshees, followed by me in the phantom. Muraka and Ki'thrathi had taken up positions in the hangar knowing that was the only possible way for them to board us, being pre-war UNSC frigates aren't armed with boarding pods. Around 10 Hornets modified to function in space, 2 Pelicans no doubt containing borders, and 3 Longsword fighters greeted us. Those 3 fighters were our first concern. A very angry hunter and jackal would greet the pelicans when they entered anyway.

"Heads up guys you got 2 Pelicans coming in." I warned the defenders.

"You need not worry about us. We can handle a few traitors." Muraka consoled growled in anger. The insurrectionist were the ones who killed his bond brother, so it only makes sense he despises them with the rage that would put the Elites hate of the prophets to shame.

We began engaging the insurrectionist. They weren't good at all. They were little more than average citizens and ex-soldiers, taught the basics in piloting. Chief was able to clip one's wing with a lucky plasma shot, sending it spiraling toward Fichina. Nijon narrowly avoided being shot down by another. Chief began getting fired on by the other Longsword. The Longsword was tailing him until he remembered a common fighter tactic. Normal fighter did a full loop in the air. Banshees however could do a simple a back flip. When he did so the Longsword went whooshing by. At this position there was no escape. He let loose a barrage of plasma fire on the looted Longsword and destroyed it. He knew that he was fighting for the UNSC but shooting down a Longsword in a covenant aerial vehicle made him feel strange and uncomfortable. He had seen banshees shooting down those fighters plenty of times and that only served to make him recount the war.

I couldn't help as the hornets were focused on me. Luckily they were barely trained either. I was cloaked and firing on the Hornets from a different direction each time. If I stood still and fired the missiles would pound me. Phantoms could only take 20 or so missiles before exploding. Hornet missiles shot in pairs and had a decent tracking ability so if I allowed them to catch me I'd be dead in seconds. The Hornets were grouped together and facing every direction…except above them. I fired down on them with the turrets killing 1, damaging 2, and grazing 1. By the time they looked up and began firing I had already redeployed slightly under them. I was tilted enough so the turret could hit them but not enough that if I fell I wouldn't hit the very back of the phantom. I fired again this time destroying 1, and damaging another 1. Again they turned and let lose a barrage in the direction of the shot, and again I already had moved away. I'd have to play this game of peak-a-boo for hours at this pace.

Ki'thrathi's POV

"That's 6." I stated as I put a hole in the head of a Sangheli who was hiding from Muraka's beam. That was the system we were using. If one tried to fire on me, he'd be enveloped in fuel rod instantly. If one hide he was a sitting duck for my beam rifle. An insurrectionist who was hiding in a destroyed pelican jumped out with a grenade and tried to toss it at Muraka. He got sniped before the grenade left his hand. Instead it rolled out right next to another jackal. He tried to toss it away but it blew the second it left his hand. Oddly I didn't feel the least regret killing that jackal. I guess by now I'm so used to killing and death that it doesn't bother me who or what dies. I pushed away my mental rambling and continued killing the now panicking traitors. They turned to flee for the last operational pelican. I let the pilot unclamp the pelican before sniping him. The dropship, now with the hole, in it was just going to suck out all the air and suffocate the crew. 1 shot 10 kills. That's a new record.

Craig's POV

"I could use some help with these hornets." I said. Just as I said so the point defense guns to _the pariah _shredded the hornets. 2 survived and attempted to flee. 2 I can handle. I decloaked and opened fire on the 2 hornets with the 3 turrets. They were destroyed in seconds.

"Why didn't you do that before?" I asked. Cortana appeared with annoted look on her face.

"Because I've been dodging MAC's, and shooting down missles and fighters while you were playing that small group. They have plenty more ships then what you're fighting. That's just the flanking force." She stated. I hate space combat. On the ground it's point shoot kill. Here everything is annoying complicated. I hope starfox gets here soon.

"Starfox here! You guys guard your ship. We'll do the part that takes actual skill." Falco mocked in the COM. Speak of the furry devil.

"Come to the ground where a flying coffin doesn't do the fighting for you. Then well see who has any real skill." Nijon returned while tailing the Longsword.

"Let me get him for ya." He spoke thru the COM before blowing the Longsword out the sky in a handful of shots. While that was going on _the pariah _flew over unleashing a broadside on the insurrectionist frigate _the anarchist. _By the time _the pariah _had finished its broadside _the anarchist _was utterly wrecked. 1 down 2 more to go. The ship that was obviously named by a Sangheli, _hidden intentions_ fired a MAC round on _the pariah_. It impacted on the shields but we know how much damage a MAC can do. 2 more direct hits and _the pariah _is toast. I completely forget about starfox who was targeting the thrusters on the destroyer _the Hydra. _The insurrectionist ships were all pre-war so they didn't have shields. This pretty much meant that starfox could simply paralyze it by destroying the thrusters. Longsword and some seraph fighters were trying to stop them but starfox eliminated them with ease.

"When we destroy the thrusters we'll need you to board the ship and get the core memory." Fox said thru the COM.

"What of Pigma? Should we bring him in with us or simply kill him if we see him?" Nijon asked.

"Don't you mean roll him?" Asked Muraka. He likes fat jokes. No one knows why. I guess hunters get out all there joking with each other in their telepathic links. Funny how hunters actually have a personality. They just only reveal it toward their bond brothers.

"I don't care what happens to him. As long as the end result is recovering that core memory." Fox stated. He must have some sort of history with that talking meatball.

"You don't mind if we eat him do we? I could go for a pork sandwich." I joked. They took that a completely different way.

"WHAT?!?" they all yelled. Maybe I should tone it down on the animal metaphors and particular foods around these guys. If word gets out on exactly what humans eat, the French and Chinese are gonna be in deep shit.

"Just kidding. Our collective races despise cannibalism. In some cultures it's a sign of pure evil." I consoled. They calmed down a little but I could tell when they met us face to face they'd probably try to avoid me.

Now with the destroyer tied up, 1 frigate in flames, and the last frigate being engaged, all we have to do is get into position to board _the Hydra_ without attracting too much fighter attention. That was starfox job. They had nearly destroyed all the thrusters and 2 3rds of the fighters. Krystal and Slippy were sweeping up the last of the fighters while Falco and Fox blew up the generators. We wasted no time getting inside the hangar. We first flew in and began unloading on every vehicle in sight. We knew they had to go thru hell getting each and every military grade weapon they owned, so we made it our business wasting their efforts. When every vehicle down to the last mongoose was either melted, on fire, or both, we disembarked. The troops in the hangar had left in an attempt to save their lives. It was only temporary but it worked for the moment.

"Cortana come in." I ordered. We need her to direct us in this metal death trap. We could probably wonder around and shoot everything that crosses our path but that would take too long.

"I read you loud and clear. Make this quick. _The pariah's_ shields are down and we're an Archer missile short of a hull breach." The A.I. informed.

"We need the blue prints of a pre-war UNSC destroyer, and the location of Pigma." I explained. We had taken cover behind a melted warthog. Well most of us did. Muraka was using his shield as cover, in case the insurrectionists decide to burst through the door.

"I'm uploading the blueprints to your HUD's. Pigma is marked as a blue dot." Cortana explained. The blue dot was currently hauling ass to the bridge. I don't know why he would go there of all places but I guess questions can wait.

"Alright we know where to go. Starfox is demolishing every ship that leaves the hanger so he can't escape. Muraka, Ki'thrathi, push to the cryo stasis room. If their troops can't wake up they can't cause a problem. Once you're done there, find a way to head off the soldiers charging the bridge. Hold the line until we personally relieve you. Chief, Nijon, you're with me. We're going to crack open the bridge and get the captain, and Pigma. Then we're going to gift rap the core memory nice and fancy for starfox. Any questions? No? Alright move like you got a purpose!" I ordered.

Muraka blew off the door, separating the hanger from the hallway. When we entered we were greeted by heavy fire from both plasma and bullets. Muraka positioned himself so that the shots couldn't hit anything but the shield and the armor. He fired his fuel rod in blast down the hall at 2 Sangheli and 6 humans who were firing at him. Anyone who wasn't killed was injured and dazed. The hunter merely charged thru crushing anyone who stood in his way. Ki'thrathi followed closely behind with only the plasma pistol drawn. It would be redundant, having a shield when a walking suit of armor is in front of you.

We headed in the opposite direction with chief taking point. An elite who was hiding behind a closed door jumped out at him only to be clubbed in the chest with a shotgun. When he bent over in pain, the Spartan raised the shotgun and fired at point blank. The unfortunate insurrectionist's blood splattered against the wall followed by a maimed, and bloodied body. We kept moving down the halls thru hails of fire, surprise attacks, and hastily built barricades. We almost reached the bridge when the door at the end of the hallway bent out from a strong force. We heard the familiar sounds of hunter fuel rod cannons, and deep angered cries, followed by bloodcurdling screams. After awhile, the screams stopped. Our first thought was Muraka but he was all the way on the other side of the ship with Ki'thrathi. Our thoughts were interrupted when the door flew off its hinges. A crazed red armored hunter soon exited the room, armor stained in different colors of blood. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. The insurrectionist captured a hunter after killing its bond brother. They were probably going to use it for future conflicts but not anymore.

Master chief's POV

1 hunter when its brother dies is easier to kill. However all the time's I encountered hunters, I had space to move around, or hide. Here I can't really maneuver. This will be a bit of a challenge.

"We need to get behind it. A point blank shot to the back with my shotgun should kill it." I proposed.

Before anyone could respond the hunter fired in beam at us. We hit the deck while beam passed overhead. Less than a second after the beam dissipated, the hunters shield came crashing down on me. I rolled to dodge it and jumped up. I clubbed it in the head with the shotgun in an attempt to daze it, but that only served in making it take a step back and growl in annoyance. It raised the shield again only to get stuck in the chest by a plasma grenade, via Craig. When it blew, the hunter was blown 2 inches in the air and when it landed staggered back. Besides that however it was still uninjured, and even angrier. Nijon decided to goad it into a charge. I could tell from his voice he was against fighting one of the few races that stood loyal to the Sangheli throughout the entire war but it needed to be done.

"Your bond brother was a pathetic excuse for a hunter and you are no better." He yelled. That definitely worked. The hunter froze completely it stayed that way for roughly 3 seconds before roaring so loud the deck literally shook slightly. It then got into a charging position and came running at speeds thought impossible for a hunter. We all got out of the way in a nick of time. The enraged hunter was quickly shot in the back at point blank. It died but kept going forward from the inertia alone and slammed into the wall, leaving an indention that would make the hulk jealous.

"Well that was an ordeal." Craig stated. We all took one more glance at the fallen hunter and pushed on. None of us where planning on telling this to Muraka anytime soon. He hates the insurrectionists with a passion as is.

"IT'S ONE HUNTER AND JACKAL DAMN IT! KILL THEM AND GET UP HEAR NOW!!!" A particularly frantic captain yelled, from the opposite side of the door. Muraka and Ki'thrathi seem to be making progress. We were about to open the door and unleash hell but the captain continued talking.

"Damn it you swine! This is your fault. You led starfox AND a legionnaire team to us! Now the UNSC and New covenant will know of our presence in the system, and we still aren't ready. You may have very well doomed this entire operation!" He continued to yell. The familiar voice of a certain swine responded.

"I thought you could handle those 2 ships easily. Don't blame me because you can't handle 2 measly ships!" The pig snapped back. We had heard enough. We could tell they weren't going to say anymore on this operation and only argue.

They had locked the door to the bridge. The bad part, or in this case, good part about pre-war UNSC ships was that there doors weren't that sturdy. A well-placed kick should do it. I lifted my foot up and firmly kicked the door in. The second the door flew out there were several startled yells and the sounds of energy swords activating. I had moved out of the way before the door became air born. Nijon had already entered with his active camouflage on. He was keeping to the shadows so well that the untrained or un-augmented eye would never have a prayer at spotting him.

Nijon's POV

I spotted the core memory in the captain's hand. We're going to have to interrogate him and Pigma for more information. This operation seems very important. The insurrectionist wouldn't be such a threat if they made unwise decisions and unregulated attacks. The 2 Sangheli with swords guarding the captain, as well as a jackal with a carbine, and 4 grunts slowly approached the door. Some of the crew had pulled out magnums and plasma pistols. They would be troublesome later on but for now the 7 guards were the prime concerns. Slipping out the flare I took from _the pariah's _armory, I activated the device and threw it in the middle of the room. The Spartan alone could handle the group at the door. My target was the pig and the captain.

I quickly jumped out clubbed the captain of _the Hydra _and Pigma in the back of the head. It wasn't enough to kill them but enough to knock them out. Before the crew could shoot I ignited my swords, and spoke firmly.

"Anyone who tries something will die. If you cooperate you will not be harmed." I said. As I was speaking, the last of the guards had been killed. Craig then walked up beside me.

"Here's how this is going to work. We're going to take this little do-hickey." He said before picking up the core memory. "Then were going to take your captain and Pigma in for interrogation. Anyone who tries to stop us will be killed. Does anyone have any protest?" A grunt that didn't understand the concept of sarcasm raised his hand. He was shot in the face the second his hand went up. "Anyone else? No? Good. Nijon. Chief. Do you mind?" He asked. I lifted the pig on my back, silently thanking the gods for built in filters. The demon threw the captain over his shoulder and used the other hand to keep the shotgun raised. When we were in order, we moved toward the hanger our vehicles waited in. After a few close calls for the prisoners we had made it to where Muraka and Ki'thrathi were holding. We then commenced to push all the way toward the hanger. When we arrived we threw our captives onto the phantom and entered our respective vehicles. When we left the Starfox team's fighters all flew around us.

"What took you guys so long?" Fox asked.

"We recovered the core memory. However after listening in on a conversation we learned the insurrectionists are building their forces in this system for something. We do not know what however. That's why Pigma and the captain of that destroyer are going to tell us." I answered.

"You captured the captain of that ship and Pigma?" Krystal asked, half in shock, half in amazement.

"Yes, but we have to do it in the most secure place we can find. Once the insurrectionists learn that we have the leader of one of their fleets, they'll either attempt to recover him. Or kill him. That reminds Cortana. Kraiden. Destroy that last ship. We have to deny these guys resources. At least until the arbiters task force arrives." Craig ordered. As soon as the order was given _the pariah _began firing into the destroyer.

"We could head to Corneria. That's the safest place in the lylat system for now, and we could deliver the core memory to Beltino Toad." Fox recommended.

"What about the local inhabitants? They may know of our existence but they still have never seen us before. Aside from Fox none of you have seen us in person as of yet." I spoke. They'd seen us in COM chats enough to know what we look like but seeing something thru a hologram then seeing it in real life were 2 different things.

"So? We've been doing jobs with you guys long enough to at least know you won't shoot at us. Just ignore the stares and comments and you'll do fine." Falco failed to console.

"Alright we'll do this your way but if this ends badly I blame you guys. We clear?" Craig established.

"Yep. Now come on. Get back to your ship and do your slip jump or whatever it's called. Just make sure you time it so we get there at the same time. After all the ruckus the apariods have been causing they may shoot you guys on sight on sight if we aren't there to vouch." Falco said thru the COM before turning to enter their ship. Well it'll be interesting to watch how this plays out.


	6. Revelations

Authors note: Grave team and the chief are heading to Corneria. Interesting turn of events, huh? Reviews are appreciated. Also to clear up any confusion, I said comments in my past authors notes instead of reviews. My bad.

Craig's POV

We had docked _the pariah_, although with much effort, in the Cornerians landing bay. _The greatfox _had parked next to us. Outside were thousands of screaming fans. Many were coming to get a glimpse of the greatfox. When news got out that the Aliens that had been aiding them were here as well, the number of people that came tripled. Unfortunately for us the media makes up 1/100 of that crowd. In other words prepare to get thousands of microphones and camera's aimed at us like guns.

"Alright guys, the furies allowed us to bring our guns for comfort and self defense. That means we can't go waving our guns around like we normally do. Pretend this is an espionage mission. Get in, do what we have to do, get out. Are we clear?" I briefed. They all nodded, except for Muraka who did a slight bow do to his body structure. The captives were out cold in the back of an improvised mobile cell. We used a piece of metal with anti-grav boost on the bottom and deployable covers all around. Unless they had a plasma weapon with excess ammo they wouldn't escape that. We were going to tie it to Muraka's back is we had to do a lot of walking.

"Alright, open the hatches and put on your happy faces." When I said this they looked confused. Idiot. I'm the only one whose face isn't covered by a helmet or mouth guard. Muraka doesn't even have a face.

"Ok. I'll put on my happy face while you guys try to come of as least intimidating as possible. Muraka, for you that means don't speak unless spoken to because you really can't look anything but scary." I told him. He huffed, but because of his voice it sounded more like a grunt.

"Kraiden guard the ship. Cortana, bunk with the chief. No doubt coming to this planet means we'll be doing more than interrogating, so you'll be our official speaker." I explained.

"Kraiden open the 1st hatch. The rest of you, get ready to feel awkward and out of place." I half joked. This got some of them to chuckle.

"We're legionnaires. We feel that way whenever we're in public." Nijon joked back. The hatch had already started lowering. The large crowd outside had gone silent. The T.V. screens on buildings were showing are slow decent. Everyone was looking at us. Many had their mouths wide open. The starfox team looked more reserved but they were still visibly staring as well. When the lift ended, everything felt awkward. We were walking of the lowered hatch and feeling millions of eyes on us. Someone had to break the ice. Thank god it was Nijon.

"Is it necessary stare to like that? You're making us feel nervous." Nijon said to the starfox team. They came out of their stupor and greeted us. The rabbit was the first.

"Hello. My name is Peppy hare. It's pleasure to meet you face to face." He extended his hand. Hand shaking must be a universal concept. Nijon took the hand and shook without putting too much force in. When they parted we introduced ourselves to the team.

"I am Nijon Voltaire of the Sangheli race." He said, and then let the hunter speak.

"I'm Muraka Turok of the Mgalekgolo race." When he spoke many people gasped at his voice. They seemed to expect the most intimidating of us to have the most comical voice for some reason. The hunter turned to the cround and gave the hunter equivalent of a shrug before turning back to us. Ki'thrathi went up next.

"I'm Ki'thrathi of the Kig-Yar race." He said with his scratchy voice. Many people were freaked out most by his appearance. They saw him and immediately thought 'mutated bird'. His race would definitely have a couple falling outs with the cornerians if they publicly address that.

"I'm Craig O'nel of the human race." I said tipping my hat, and smiling a little.

"And I'm Spartan 117. Master Chief. Also of the human race." He stated snapping perfect salute before going back to the 'at ease' position.

"It's pleasure to meet you all. Thank you for your assistance in our battles." Krystal the…blue fox said. Blue fox? What the hell? Next thing you know there'll be pink cats.

"As much as we would like to continue introductions we need to fulfill our original purpose for being here." Nijon said before motioning toward the improvised cell with his head. "Is there a military base anywhere nearby? Time is of the essence."

"Calm down Cybersaurus. We have this whole system under watch. You don't need to worry. We have time." Falco tried to console.

"Not much time. We need to do what we came for. A moment of laxity spawns a lifetime of heresy." Nijon responded. (**Authors note: This is my favorite line from "Dawn of War")**

"Alright. Jeez. If you want to get all dark about it, we'll take these guys to the Cornerian military base." Falco answered. Wait. I saw a military base during our descent. It's all the way… through… that… crowd. Well this sucks.

"Is the only way to the base through that crowd?" Ki'thrathi groaned. Apparently he knew people would probably try to poke his skin or whisper about him when they think he can't hear.

"Yep. Don't worry we've gotten through crowds WAY bigger than this before." Slippy said cockily.

"You weren't an alien with skin everyone wanted to touch. That and by law no one is allowed to touch if you don't want to be touched. A law that doesn't include us." Ki'thrathi said. Back at his home planet people always took notice to his albino skin tone and tried to touch him. After awhile he began verbally assaulting anyone who even pointed a finger in his general direction. I'd imagine he wouldn't want to wade through a huge crowd like this.

"Don't worry you can walk in the center of the group. Muraka you take point. No one will stand in your way unless they're really brave or really stupid." I joked. Muraka chuckled. It sounded maniacal with his voice how it was. That only scared the crowd, which was now starting to murmur, more.

"Then there must be a lot of brave and stupid people where we come from." Muraka joked. He then began walking toward the crowd, stomping noticeable louder than normal. He was trying to scare everyone away. Instead he made everyone freeze in fear. How ironic. He growled in annoyance. This made the people even more scared.

"I would very much prefer you stand aside, before I move you aside." He threatened, making his voice sound as intimidating as possible. We all just watched him with amusement as everyone began backing up hurriedly to try and make room for the colossal creature and its associates to move through. We all, including starfox, followed the hunter as people ran away from him like roaches would from a flashlight. We were carrying the cell with us. Unfortunately people were refilling the space behind us as the hunter moved forward. Many where attempting to touch the starfox members without getting too close any of us.

Ki'thrathi's POV

"You don't like being touched do you?" Krystal asked me.

"No I don't. Is your kind familiar with the term albino?" I asked.

"Yes. There are several cases of people with irregular colored fur." She answered.

"I assume you're one of them." I stated. To my surprise she got a little irritated.

"No! I'm not a Cornerian. I'm a Cerinian." She answered.

"Is it in this system?" I asked.

"No. My planet was destroyed a long time ago. I'm the last of my kind." She said depression creeping into her voice.

"I apologize. I didn't mean-" I stated before she was cut off.

"No it's not your fault. Anyway, what were you saying about albino?" She said getting back on topic.

"Oh. Well in my race we have tanned skin. I have blue skin so people, although they never really made fun of it, did always acknowledge it. One of main ways was for them to continuously touch my skin. I've despised being touched ever since." Just as I finish I snatched a wolf's clawed hand at blinding speed.

"Touch me with that hand and it wont come back." I spoke before releasing the shaken wolf's hand.

Fox's POV

_2 hours later in the Cornerian base._

"Wha- where am I?" Asked the now groggy pig. His only answer was a booming and dark chuckle from behind him. He tried to turn around but quickly found out he was bound to a chair in a pitch-black room.

"Who are you?" The pig asked now very scared. His response was a large metal object, most likely the hunters shield, slamming down next to him, making him yell in surprise and fear.

"In hell. However you will be a spared an agonizing death if you answer every question we ask to the best of your ability." The same deep voice echoed through the lightless room.

"I'll tell you whatever you want. Please don't hurt me!" Pigma yelled desperately. It was sad really. The last thing I wanted was to be trapped in a dark room with that huge armored behemoth. I know what pigma did to my father and the rest of the original starfox team, however. He deserves everything that's coming to him.

"You are affiliated with the insurrectionist correct?" Another voice came in. This one was accented, and spoke in a sort of old and wise fashion. I knew it was Nijon but Pigma didn't.

"Yes." He answered shakily. Wow. He's all talk but throw him in a dark ominous room and he's scarred out his mind.

"We heard of an operation. Tell me what it is and we won't have to be physical." The same voice demanded.

"The insurrectionist where going to try and make contact with the cornerians first. That way they would help with the war effort. When 2 UNSC ships entered the system however, they knew even if they convinced lylat to help them with the war, the UNSC and New covenant could convince them to turn sides or discourage them to continue fighting after the first engagement. If we beat an entire joint fleet however we could show them beating the powers was possible." Pigma said hurriedly. He was hesitating on a few parts. He's skipping something.

"You know more then that. Don't play me for a fool." Muraka growled. Pigma tensed. 

"What aren't you telling me?" Nijon asked still using his active camo so the lights on his suit wouldn't expose him. Pigma was reluctant to say anything else. At first I thought he told us a lot, but when I went over what he said I realized something. He only said the parts of the plan that had been ruined or where now impossible to carry out. He hasn't said anything we can use for future use. He's smarter than he looks.

"Well. Uh. NO! I can't say anymore or else they'll kill me for sure!" He yelled. Maybe not. You never say you know more than what you said, then refuse to say more. You're asking for a physical interrogation.

"If you don't speak, then you'll die here. The insurrectionist will simply shoot you and move on. We'll dismember you and leave you for the maggots." Muraka added darkly. I'm starting to get scared and I'm not even in that room. I almost feel sorry for that greasy, cowardly meatball. Almost.

"I grow tired of your secrets. Tell me what the insurrectionist plan to do now. That or you can die slowly, knowing you only put off the inevitable." Nijon said before igniting his energy swords. The pig began silently muttering something. I could tell if he wasn't terrified before, he was now.

"Alright! They plan to pose as civilians when good relations with the cornerians are official. They'll probably use terrorist attacks so that Corneria breaks away from them. Although I only guessed the last part. They wouldn't tell me anymore I swear!" The Pig begged we could tell he was telling the truth.

"What was your purpose in all this?" Muraka demanded. Pigma, if he ever got a chance to see these aliens again, he would probably have Mgalekgolophobia, thanks to Muraka.

"I was to monitor the cornerians. Make sure they don't find out about their presence in the system. If they did, I was to destroy any evidence. They wouldn't tell me anymore than that." Pigma said.

"He's a Dixie cup." Muraka stated. A what? What's a Dixie cup?

"What?" Pigma asked confused.

"The insurrectionists used you for a dangerous mission, but in the event your compromised you don't know enough to give their pursuers a good starting point. You're usable and expendable at the same time, just like a Dixie cup. We haven't gained any knowledge we wouldn't have figured out on our own. We no longer have no need of you." Nijon explained before walking towards him with his energy swords still ignited. Pigmas eyes doubled in size.

"Wait! I heard talk of a ship being built! They said it was a Super Carrier or something!" At that Nijon stopped. Then he talk in a voice full of venom.

"Tell. Me. Everything."


	7. Through steel and blood

Authors note: Reviews and tips are appreciated. That will be all.

Fox's POV

"FOX! Come in!" A voice from my communicator yelled. The floating head of general pepper came up.

"Yes general pepper?" I asked turning away from the insurrectionist captain's interrogation. They had Craig talk to him while chief stood next him. They didn't bother trying to scare him, like they did Pigma. They were using intimidation and threats of execution, but the captain was holding up well.

"The apariods have sent a colossal fleet to Corneria! It's a full-blown invasion! You're our only hope. Gather your alien allies and have them direct the ground forces. Even with your help I doubt we can keep them off the surface. We can however corral them into a pacific area." He explained.

"What about the civilians?" I asked.

"They're being evacuated while military forces move in. The squad of…Legionnaires, as they were called need to be there as well. Tell them we need their vessel to aid us in the space engagement. You get to your fighters. We'll need all the help we can get." He said before signing out.

"Hey guys we have a problem." I said getting my teams and the aliens attention.

Chief's POV

We were heading to the city via phantom. There were about 100 men and 10 vehicles total. That was it? They can't be serous. I fought these apariods before. They could easily overrun this position in a matter of hours. No wander they had to rely on a single squad to lead them through all their wars. It was pitiful to be this inefficient in ground combat. They get some merit for their hand held laser technology but that's it. We were about to touchdown in front of the soldiers as they were going over their gear. Many turned to stare at us in awe or distrust. I've been getting those looks for years. If they think it effects me in any way they're mistaken.

The moment we touched down we began studying the troops as they did us. They carried themselves arrogantly, yet didn't move like a solider. Every race no matter what body structure can carry themselves in a vaguely military like manor. These aliens however don't. It wasn't because of body structure, since they had a similar, almost congruent body structure as humans. They didn't go through marine standards of military training. They were likely taught how to wield a gun and how to fight in a semi decent manor, nothing more. If the Apariods attacked in force, they would be slaughtered. _They_ would.

"So you guys are gonna to help us fight the wind up toys huh?" A Sergeant who was a beagle spoke up in a cocky tone. They acted like marines at least.

"Yes we are. Are you sure you can hold back the apariods assault? You don't have any visible AA or artillery weapons. The Apariods will be attacking from above, and such weapons will prove invaluable." Nijon spoke, noticing the same thing as I did. All the squad had noticed.

"Keep your head on. We can take on those freaks of nature, blindfolded. IS THAT RIGHT?" He yelled back to his marines. They all yelled different comments such as "hell yea!" or "you know it!" I definitely was losing faith in their ability. At best they could be cannon fodder, or since there weapons have unlimited ammo, help suppress the enemy. If those vehicles can actually be infected and turned against us however, they'll need to hang back and support.

"I'll keep that in mind. Squad! Get ready. Ki'thrathi. Head to the top of that building." He said motioning to the 20-story building with his hand. "Provide sniper support. Muraka. You'll attract as much attention to yourself as possible. Make sure by the time you move again you have a good, 8 or so bugs stalking you. That way they'll all converge on your location. If they're in one place they're easier to kill. Nijon watch his back. Chief and I are gonna do the same in another part of the city. Remember. I want little to no casualties. All wounded who's arms still work, keep firing but make sure your far from the enemy and within 3 meters of a friendly. Am I clear?" He got a chorus of "Yes sir" and miscellaneous comments from the soldiers. Some were questions, some were approvals, and some were insults. He ignored the last one however and answered the important and/or relevant questions.

_2 hours later_

We were waiting in our positions. Ki'thrathi was perched in the 20-story building surveying the soon to be battlefield with his sniper. Muraka was standing near a Deli with Nijon, who was practice swinging his swords in excitement. Craig and I where near an unreasonably high highway, at the edge of the city. The Cornerian ground soldiers had taken up defensive positions in the opposite end of the city, guarding a highway that lead to Corneria city.

They were beginning to wonder if the bugs where going to show, but we knew from experience, this was the calm before the storm. No less then 30 seconds later the Apariods descended on us. The military personnel began firing on sight. We waited until they got just above 9 stories. Ki'thrathi waited until they got on level with the roof of the tallest building. They were already dropping like flies, no pun intended. When they started hitting the ground it was on.

Nijon's POV

"Lets kick their asses back to the ant hill they came from!" Yelled an enthusiastic Labrador.

I swear these soldiers make the UNSC marines look comparable to Spartans. A large Apariod landed in front of me. I grabbed its face and pulled if forward with my left hand. My right hand holding an ignited energy sword came down and beheaded the insect. I tossed the head aside and ignited my other blade. Before I started fighting I spoke into the COM.

"I will claim more Apariods than any of you can count." I said before lunging at another large apariod. I kneed it in the face before swinging both swords horizontally. Another one dispatched. No less than a second after the thought crossed my mind, I heard a grunt, a _PING, _and a small apariod slam into the side of the wall I was near. I looked over to see Muraka standing over the mangled corpses of 2 other small bugs. He was currently hiding behind his shield as 2 larger bugs were firing at him with what resembled hand held fuel rod shots. A blue beam cut through one's head then the others. Both crumpled to the ground. The hunter looked over and nodded thanks in Ki'thrathi's direction before continuing to fight.

I spotted 4 strange apariods that looked like black hornets; only they had jagged wings instead of engines. They were flying only 10 feet of the ground. I leapt on one's "face" before swinging upward and cutting though the upper part of the body. Before it could fall I leapt on another one. I removed both its wing before jumping again. This time I swung horizontally, making a clean cut through another one of the apariods torso, while still in mid air before pouncing on the last one. I simply impaled it through its head before jumping down on the ground, using a small apariod to cushion my fall. Needles to say, my less then graceful landing crushed it.

Craig's POV

I rifle butted a small apariod in the face, when it stumbled back I fired for 3 seconds straight before changing targets. The chief grabbed a leaping apariods leg in mid air, and then swung it down on the ground. He lifted it back up and slammed it on top of another apariod, like on cartoons. I fired off 3 burst on the charging apariods. 3 dropped but the rest kept coming. I fired a plasma grenade into the face of an apariod in front of the chief. He got the hint and punted it into a group of 7 apariods, all of which where killed in the blast, or shortened out in the EMP burst. We were keeping them off us albeit with some difficulty here and there. An Apariod fighter flew low and was about to strafe us. I was about to take it out until a blue beam went through its head. The fighter kept going however began skidding across the street, splattering an apariod occasionally. I was vaguely wondering how the cornerian marines were fairing. When I heard someone yell "we have to retreat". None of us would even joke about running from a fight. That narrowed it down to 1 group of people. I decided to give them some help.

"Ki'thrathi focus on the apariods assaulting the cornerians. Muraka. Chief. Hold the line here. Nijon lets relieve those cocky bastards." I spoke through the COM.

Nijon was cloaked so the apariods wouldn't slow him down. For me that meant fighting twice as heard to reach my destination. After a good 15 minute I finally did it. When we got there, the cornerians where hiding behind the tanks, and being hammered by 5 large apariods. Dozens of apariods with smoking holes in their heads littered the space between the marines and apariods. Obviously Ki'thrathi was busy keeping the apariods from getting in close quarters. Out of nowhere flaming neon blue grenade flew through the air and landed on the center Apariod. When it exploded 4 other smaller apariods where claimed as well. Then Nijon activated his swords and begun cutting through the apariods on his side. I shot a spike grenade between 2 larger apariods. When it exploded, 8 apariods where impaled, and fell over. What few that weren't killed where dropped by quick burst. Nijon finished the last apariod by grabbing it by its neck, holding it over his head, and stabbing it 3 times with blinding speed before tossing the body aside. (**Authors note: one of lizard mans specials. To inform you ahead of time, I'll)** When we inspected the soldiers, they looked up and saw another wave of apariods coming in. We had are hands full with the current wave. We'd be overwhelmed if they kept going on like this.

"Chief. Muraka. Get back here ASAP! We can't handle a second wave, spread out like this. Converge on my position." I spoke through the COM. I ducked just as an apariods laser came very close to taking my head off. I rose up fired a burst into the apariods head. They were coming by the dozens now. Nijon was currently keeping the charging apariods at bay with his swords. However he couldn't hold them forever. What was happening upstairs?

"Cortana, what's going on up there? We're chest deep in apariods and right about now I'd like to know why more are coming." I demanded.

"It's not exactly a cake walk up here! We're outnumbered 10 to 1. Kraiden and I got 12 ships but they just keep coming! Starwolf joined the fray and is giving much needed help but if we don't pull off a miracle soon, the city you're in wont be the only place being invaded. You're just gonna have to work with what you got. We can't spare any ships to give you support." She said before going back to the fight.

"Damn. Muraka! Chief! Where are you?" I yelled as I fired burst into the advancing apariods. Blue beams were coming down and eliminating the most dangerous apariods but that only temporarily solved the problem. The cornerians were effectively slowing the apariods with their unending laser fire. Still the apariods where swarming in on us.

"We'll be there in 5 minutes at the least, 10 at the most. Where only 10 blocks from your position, but these insects are coming from all sides. Below is the only direction I haven't been hit from." Muraka spoke through the COM. The chief however had just became visible. He leapt over an overturned car crushing an apariod that happened to be on the other side. Before we could blink he began earning the title of Spartan.

Chief's POV

There were anywhere between 200 to 500 apariods currently in the city. I've seen worst.

The apariods were charging the defenders who by now had enough dead apariods to make a temporary barricade. I got to work relieving them. I charged through the crowd of apariods, battering any that were in my path. At the cost of 50% of my shields I made it to the center of the crowd. I began clubbing each and every apariods that came at me. I was shooting apariods at point blank when I did shoot. When they started coming to close for the assault rifle to be an asset I put it on my back and pulled out my combat knife and magnum. A smaller apariod attempted to jump on me but it simply got a knife in the face. Before it could register the knife I shot another in the face. I kicked another apariod in the face, causing it fly into 3 other apariods. Before I realized it, I was in Spartan time. I was no longer moving at average speed. The un-augmented eye would only see a blur and all apariods near the blur drop dead. By now many apariods were gunning for me. They all died from knife wounds, bullet wounds, or both. I then heard pounding that was too deep to belong to any known apariod.

Muraka. He had lowered his shield and was more or less bulldozing through the apariods with one of the larger ones clinging to his shield for dear life. Muraka then jumped into the air with his shield high above his head, and the apariod still clinging on, and slammed into the ground with all his weight. He caused a small shockwave that crushed or flung all apariods within two feet of him. When he stood up from the crater he made, he fired his fuel rod into all of the surrounding insects. At least a dozen of them were incinerated. From then he went berserk smashing and flinging apariod through the air as if they were little more than children's toys. He was taking care of himself.

I went back to killing the apariods around me. Spartan time was starting to fade away but I was still moving and killing at high speeds. We could hold these bugs off, but if we didn't get support soon the apariods could simply bury us in bodies. The cornerian troops seeing us eliminating the apariods so quickly increased their moral but they were still only slowing down the apariods. We needed a miracle to keep them from over running us.

"This message is on all channels. I am the Arbiter of task force _fury and regret. _Move away while we deal with the apariods." A voice spoke through the COM. He wasn't supposed to be here for 3more days. How is it he got here so soon?

"Arbiter? Are you the alien task force that was sent to aid us?" A dog asked over the COM.

"Is there anything else we could be?" Arbiter answered with another question. We couldn't see up there but we could tell from the number of sparks and explosions in the air the task force was doing a number on the apariods.

"Arbiter the apariods are trying to gain a foothold on the planet Corneria. Master chief and the legionnaires along with a small force of cornerian soldiers are trying to hold them back but they'll be overwhelmed soon. We can't spare any more ships less we give the apariods the chance to hit another city."

"I understand. I'll go down in force to aid in the defense. R'tas Vadum, can I expect any hostile forces to still be present upon my return?" He joked with the fleet commander and long time friend.

"If I have anything to say about it, there wont be a single trace of their presence, upon your return." He responded seriously.

"Very well. Special ops squad 3, and 4, hunter pair Mako, and ODST squads green and blue. Report to your hangars and prep a dropship. We're going to the surface." He announced through the COM before leaving.

"Well that was lucky, but we still have to hold out against the apariods assault for awhile longer." Nijon spoke as he bisected another smaller apariod. There seemed to be no end to them. The street between the cornerian marines and the apariods were literally littered with so many apariod corpses you couldn't see the ground beneath them. The cornerian marines where probably responsible for a 10th of the dead apariods but it still proved they were doing something.

Craig's POV

"What's the ETA on those reinforcements?" I asked Kraiden as I wrestled with a large apariod that got the jump on me. It was trying to stomp on me but so far I dodged every attempt. Just as it raised up to use all 4 front legs to crush me I rolled onto the back of my neck, using my hands for support, and kicked it with both my feet, making it stumble back. Before it could come again, I jumped up picked up my fallen assault rifle and fired a burst into its head.

"They'll be arriving in precisely 3 minutes and 52 seconds. I recommend you put some distance between yourselves and the apariods. The phantoms and pelican dropships would be able to fire on the apariods without fear of friendly fire."

"We're in a short range fire fight a best. We're barely holding them back now. The only place we could go would be over the bridge, and the civilians are on the other side." I spoke as I dodged an apariod who got batted across the street by one of Muraka's berserk swings. I kept firing at the apariods trying to come around the left side.

"You need to get clear of the apariods or else the Arbiters forces will have to land somewhere else in the city, or land in the fire fight and hope they don't get shot down." Kraiden informed.

"Well they'll have to land in combat because anywhere else in the city is probably swarming with apariods. Not to say this place isn't swarming with them either." I said.

"Actually the opposite end of the city is clear of any apariods. All the apariods in the city are converging on your position. They are ignoring the rest of the city, and coming strait for you." Kraiden informed.

"So if we beat them here then the rest of the city will be scarcely populated by the apariods if at all?" I asked intrigued that we were actually taking the full force of the apariod assault and holding up.

"Yes but you've still got at least half the cities population of apariods before you can even think about how you're going to take back the city." Kraiden explained.

"Alright. Come on squad! We're fighting the full force of the apariods and still they can't even make it across this street in one piece! Keep up the pressure for just a little longer." I ordered. Now that we had reinforcements on route we knew this battle was now completely ours. To make things better, the arbiter himself, the only war hero even comparable to master chief, was coming down as well.

"This battle is ours! Your misbegotten kind will know the true meaning of fear!" Nijon bellowed as he cut down 3 more apariods in just as many seconds. The next 3 minutes went by with the constant sound of gun, laser, and plasma fire, death screams of apariods, and constant explosions via cornerian tanks and Muraka. The apariods were still pressing but the numbers they were attacking in had visibly decreased. We had long stopped counting our kills. We eventually lost track due to keep being sidetracked, and surrounded by apariods every other second. We had to push forward eventually due to us now literally being knee deep in apariod carcasses. It was starting to get to the point we kept confusing dead ones for live ones. We pushed forward an entire block. Not much, but considering just how many apariods were coming for us that was no small feet. Just after he flipped a larger apariod on its back then impaled it, he froze.

"Do you hear that?" He asked, looking up into the sky. We all followed his gaze, as best we could without giving the apariods an opening. We spotted 2 pelicans and 3 phantoms. At first we thought they were just going to get shot down by the apariods, but 7 banshees that were acting as escorts broke off and engaged the flying insects.

The dropships however, instead of landing near us, flew around the city firing at the apariods that were moving toward us. The phantoms were unleashing hell with 3 ship mounted turrets and 2 plasma turrets. The pelicans were firing barrages of missiles into crowds of apariods while marines manning the machinegun turrets, shredded anything under them. After 5 minutes of strafing the city the dropships all touched down in different areas. We assumed they were going to divide and conquer. Seemed like a more dangerous plan than having all of us group up and push toward the other side of the city, but I guess this way was quicker.

"Woo Hoo! Those bastards are fucked now!" A cornerian marine yelled in victory.

"This fight isn't over yet. Rejoice at the enemies defeat when it passes." Nijon yelled before charging into a group of smaller apariods and dislimbing them with his swords in seconds. Ki'thrathi sniped a large apariod that was standing at the top of a building. It fell off and landed on a car making its alarm go off. With the Special Forces squads pushing from all directions the apariods were beginning thin out. In less than 10 minutes almost all the apariods numbers had been depleted. By now we were just sweeping up any stragglers. When overhead banshees and dropships confirmed the apariods were wiped out all the soldiers Mgalekgolo, Sangheli, human, and cornerian took a well-deserved brake and began to mingle in the center of the city. We kept out of it however. The Spec ops and ODST's hated us because of the leginnaire and special forces rivalry, and the cornerians after seeing us slaughter a literal armies worth of apariods were intimidated by us. Well more intimidated of us then the Special Forces squads.

"Spartan!" The stereotypically deep voice of a Sangheli spoke out. We turned and saw a Sangheli in gray, ancient, rune covered, armor. The armor of the arbiter.

"Arbiter. You look older." The chief spoke half jokingly. The arbiter gave a halfhearted punch to his arm.

"And you look the same as you did 20 years ago. It is good to see you again after such a long time." The arbiter spoke. The 2 were talking to each other like next-door neighbors. Considering how hardened these soldiers were, this threw us off a bit.

"Arbiter." I spoke, getting his attention. "Forgive me for questioning you but you're the ambassador of the UNSC and New covenant, yet you throw yourself in a major fight. Don't you think the cornerians will look at that and think of your race as violent?" I asked.

"Maybe. If they actually try and meet our race rather then make assumptions, however they'll disregard it." He spoke confidently. "Now come. Let us watch the fire works until R'tas Vadum finishes off the apariod fleet." He finished before walking toward everyone else, beckoning for us to follow.


	8. On the blood of our fathers

Authors note: Reviews and miscellaneous comments are appreciated. 1 thing I noticed about some fanfics involving furries was how the public overreacted. All the animals the cornerians resemble are local, only to earth. Any other animals you see on a colony was imported as a pet or are completely unrelated to the animals inhabiting earth, and are native there. Yes they'll pick up on the animal like human thing instantly, but in halo humanity already meet 3 races that look like animals on earth. The jiralhanae look a lot like bear/gorilla hybrids. The jackals look half human, half bird. The Yanme look like armed house flies! Given the humans in halo are no strangers to animalistic aliens, I highly doubt they'll go all borderline zealous at the appearance of the cornerians. After the human/covenant war I'd imagine you'd be hated if you so much as joked about being zealous or racist because you think something is "an affront to the gods". If anything, I'd imagine the cornerians being the racist and/or insensitive ones being as they never met a "friendly" alien race. All the races they meet either attempted genocide or world domination, which backfired. Just thought I'd throw that out there.

Craig's POV

The lylat system was buzzing with excitement. Ever since the New Covenant and UNSC joint task force arrived and utterly annihilated an apariod invasion force, everyone in the lylat system was talking about them, positive and negative. There were even a few people who went public with dislike or distrust with aliens. The 2 nations, upon seeing the uproar thought the presence of 5 warships wasn't enough to keep order. Another joint fleet of 5 ships arrived to keep order and aid in eradicating the apariod threat. 2 weeks had passed since the invasion of Corneria. The peace talks between the lylatitions, New Covenant and UNSC were being held holographicly, while the arbiter was present for pacific tasks and to give his input on certain topics.

As of late a firebase was placed on the planets Corneria, Sauria, and Katina. This was because the populaces here had little to defend themselves with. The troops residing in the bases were of all races and were providing protection and security among the city. They were of course distanced themselves from the populace for obvious reasons. The planets had complaints at first but when the apariods attempted an invasion on Katina and were annihilated within hours, the complaints ceased almost at once.

Among all the excitement and controversy however, the arbiter still had not forgotten about the insurrectionist presence in the system, or the fact they seemed to be building a super carrier. The governments placed the apariods as top priority however and told him to continue defending the system until the apariod home world was located. The arbiter was however given permission to employ Special Forces squads to search lylat for any insurrectionist bases. The planets Kew and Venomia were the most likely places to house a rebellion. Stealth commando teams were deployed to search the planets for insurrectionist and other groups that threatened friendly relations with the lylatitions. Up to date, 3 major mafia leaders with plans of kidnapping Sangheli and entering them in fighting tournaments were dispatched. The silent and swift attacks discouraged any more of the attempts for fear of their necks being slit in their sleep by the ghost-armored aliens. No insurrectionist had been located however.

As of now Beltino toad has just discovered the apariod home world and way to eradicate the race by making them all self-destruct. Many soldiers of all races, mainly humans and Kig-Yar, complained about that being way to convenient. The Sangheli, although they agreed, kept their peace. The UNSC and New Covenant joint fleet, along with 1 dozen Cornerian ships, and the star wolf team, was preparing for the invasion of the apariod home world. They learned from the mistakes the cornerians made and moved the cornerian warships to the back for support while they repulsed any of the apariods boarding attempts. Any ship that the apariods swarmed and/or boarded wasn't in any real danger as the apariods had no weapons or the necessary strength to piece their warships metal, much less cause a hull breach. Beltino was giving a small speech before they left. Of course the speech was anything but encouraging. The Arbiter immediately noticing the drop in morale due to the toad gave his own speech.

"Brothers, sisters, friends. We have weathered the assault of the cursed insects long enough. They come speaking of extinction, and assimilation. They come saying we don't stand a chance." He spoke with hint of humor, before gaining a serious tone. "The piles of their dead, all over this system beg to differ! They come for our blood, but they will drown in their own! Go forward my allies! Grind them into the dust like the insects they are! I will be at the forefront leading the charge! Follow me to glory!" The arbiter spoke into the fleet wide COM. His response was the booming yells of the New Covenant races, "oorahs!" from the humans, and cheers from the lylatitions.

The lylatitions gate opened. It had the appearance of a green vibrating puddle. To ensure the forces arrived at the same time they had to use the anthros means of FTL. It was more inviting than the ominous vortex's made by slipspace, but it felt like the ship was diving into a body of water. When the ships exited we came upon a large neon purple planet.

"That planets size and mass are disproportionate!" Peppy yelled through the fleet wide COM.

"What?" Asked the Arbiter.

"Are you saying…" Fox drifted off. A visual of the other side of the planet came up. We were surprised that only that particular side of the planet appeared the way it did. Many of the troops were more or less expecting the world's largest mechanical beehive.

"We need to get thru that shield if the apariod queen is to fall." Nijon spoke in a calm and collected voice.

"I agree. I assume you guys are going to take out the generators." Falco asked smug as ever.

"Was that even a question?" Muraka asked, still as intimidating as ever.

"Calm yourself legionnaires. Under normal circumstances you would be sent alone to handle all the generators. However time is of the essence. The shield generators are located in 6 different places. The Spartan will go down and destroy the generators in one place. I will get to another area. The rest of you will each take one area on your own. 3 mixed marine squads and 1 elite squad will go down and keep the surface area under are control. The apariods will no doubt invest troops to try and overwhelm us." The arbiter explained.

"Good plan. R'tas and I will hold the line here. How long will it take you to be done?" Peppy asked.

"If all goes smoothly, we should be done in 30 minutes after we hit the ground." The Arbiter said before leaving to the hanger with a squad of elites. We all left to the phantom. The chief who was sent to the UNSC carrier _Bad news coming _to speak to lord hood_,_ headed to the hanger along with 3 squads of marines.

During this time all the human and covenant ships set up in a spearhead formation with their weapons and shields powered. The cornerian fleet got the hint and sat just behind he massive warships. The apariod fleet was descending upon them. The moment they were in range each ship let loose a barrage of missiles. Dozens of warships were incinerated. The other ships, not even noticing their losses kept pushing forward. After the missiles, MAC rounds and pulse lasers tore into the ships, some were destroying 2 ships at once. The apariods by this time got into range and were returning fire, but the shields were holding up. Fighters were now being launched and engaging their apariod counter parts with bullets, plasma, and lasers.

In the fighting 5 dropships were making their way down planet side with starfox and a full flight of Longswords and Seraphs guarding them. A force of apariod fighters was there to greet them. Although with some difficulty, due to the large apariods acting as AA's, the dropships managed to land and disembarked their passengers. Less than 30 seconds after the landing the apariods were already upon them. They were coming in relatively low numbers compared to the numbers they usually do. In addition to the apariods we always saw, we saw these weird balls rolling toward us. We immediately thought "living grenade" and shot them first. To our displeasure they didn't explode, but probably would if they got close.

The apariods were closing in on all side now. We were dropping them with ease. Muraka charged his fuel rod cannon and fired in beam down a hallway. Seven bugs and a door were completely eviscerated by the gun. That door led to 3 generators and a hatcher. He decided to take that door and do his share. Master chief had already began pushing to the right, the arbiter went left. That left 2 area's southwest, and 1 northeast. I took the one northeast.

I followed Muraka in and helped him clear out the 8 or so apariods guarding this floor. When they were all wiped out by headshots or fuel rod blast, he went downstairs and I went up. I got up there to find over a dozen apariods moving around the room with no real purpose. I fired 2 plasma grenades on opposite sides of the room. The blast killed or deactivated all the apariods present, including ones who appeared to have treads instead of legs. They didn't seem too dangerous. 1 thing I did notice was that all the apariods here are gray. The apariods we fought in the past were all blue. What was with the sudden color change? I pushed these thoughts aside and went to deal with the generators. I raised my assault rifle and fired into it with a frag. The generator was no more.

Muraka's POV

I was standing over a platform looking down upon many apariods. I laughed at the feeble creatures before charging my fuel rod. The apariods on the floor below me took notice and aimed at me. Before they could get shot off I fired in beam and leveled them. I looked down on the bottom floor. The hatcher was directly under me. I leapt from the 3rd floor onto the hatcher. Needless to say it was crushed, along with about 3 other smaller apariods. Before the apariods could respond I wiped around with my fuel rod again and fired in beam in a semi circle. None of them even had a chance. My spikes tingled a bit informing me there was an apariod behind me. I brought my shield over head just as an apariod attempted to leap on me. I crushed beneath my shield before it even got close. I was about to turn and destroy the generators only to learn I already did with my last shot. My job is done.

Nijon's POV

"I'll go upstairs. You go down." I said to Ki'thrathi before going up. I already knew he'd agree. It was a practical sniping range down there.

When I got up there, apariods where wondering about in the room. I activated my active camouflage and approached them. When I was in was a good position I drew and ignited my energy swords. Before one of the tank like apariods could even acknowledge the noise, I cut it down the middle. The larger apariods had just turned in my direction when it found itself a head short. The other insects were now fully aware of me. They had charged me. A foolish mistake, redeemed only by a foolish death. An apariod attempted to leap me but it was run through in mid air. I pulled the blade out and wiped my other one across the faces of 2 other apariods. In the corner the Larger apariod had enough time to charge and fire a shot. 4 slow moving orbs came in my general direction. I dodged them with ease, and leapt at it. Before it could look up I slammed down on it with both my swords. The blades went straight through the creature and imbedded themselves into the ground. When I pulled the swords out I turned toward the generator. I pierced it with my blade and watched in delight as it sparked violently then went dark. Mission accomplished.

Ki'thrathi's POV

I looked through my scope at the insects. Each and every one was a ripe target. Let's see how fast I can snipe 20+ apariods. I fired once Having the beam pierce through a large apariod head and into a small apariods torso. The other 2 on the floor glanced over only for an identical beam to run them both through. I quickly ran down to the next floor and took aim. The large apariods took notice and tried to soot me. I was faster by far. I shot it in the chest so it would ricochet of the ground into the generator behind it. As a bonus it exploded and killed the 2 apariods next to it. Taking a split second to enjoy my work, I switched targets and put a beam into the hatcher as it spawned a small apariod. Who said 1 shot 1 kill? I continued sniping for 12 seconds longer. When I was done, 3 generators had smoking holes in it, 15 apariods had smoking holes in them, and a hatcher had a smoking hole in it. That's 15 apariods in 20 seconds. There's room for improvement. My job was done.

Craig's POV

Muraka and I were exiting the complex. We were about to ask if Master chief and the Arbiter were done until the last of the generators disappeared from radar.

"Ok everyone rally at the insertion point. Star fox, Star wolf the generators are dusted. It's all you." I informed over the COM. The on, off deadly rivals, best friends thing confused me but I'd ask later. Now wasn't the time.

"I suggest you move it! I'm detecting massive energy readings. They're going to have the shields back up in less than 30 seconds!" Cortana added.

"Ok team! Lets move!" Fox said over the COM. The Arwing and Wolven fighters quickly dove just as the shield was reforming.

"Strike true Lylatitions! May the gods be with you!" The Arbiter encouraged over the COM. "R'tas we need a pick up. When can the dropships return?"

"They'll be there in 5 minutes. You must weather the apariods assault for awhile longer." R'tas spoke over the COM.

"Good." The Arbiter said before closing the COM.

"Good luck Lylatitions. You'll need it." Muraka said to himself before we began making our journey back to the insertion point.


	9. On the blood of our sons

Authors note: This chapter gives a little input on what exactly the Sangheli commandos are doing on Kew. They aren't going all predator but they're seeing first hand the lack of order and security being caused by the gangs and thugs there. Frankly since the arbiter did tell them to hunt down anyone who could be a threat to relations with the Lylatitions, they aren't disobeying orders. Just letting you know things are about to start getting especially bloody in later chapters.

A bulldog with a blaster was sprinting down the street in an abandoned neighborhood. He was panting heavily but dared not stop running. He took a quick second to turn and see if he was still being pursued, and deeply regretted it. He saw a heat blur fly by. He only ran harder, pushing his legs to the limit. He quickly turned and sprinted down an ally. When he escaped he came upon a familiar factory. He heard light footsteps come from his left. He blind shot in random directions behind him. His only response was low near unhearable growl. He was scared out off his mind.

He ran into the factory expecting to see dozens of armed lylatitions waiting for him. To his surprise and dismay all he saw where dozens of maimed and bisected bodies with horrified expressions imprinted on their faces. He stopped dead in his tracks to stare at the scene of pure carnage. A box of items fell off a table across the room and snapped the dog out of his stupor. He ran for a room across the factory, attempting to escape the fate his friends and allies had suffered in this damned factory. He was about to reach it when the door slammed shut in his face on its own will. He turned to run the opposite way when he bumped into something hard unyielding. He couldn't see anything in front of him however. He tried to run in another direction but he hit the same invisible barrier. Then the invisible barriers began fading into existence all around him. They began taking the shape of 8 feet tall creatures with triple jointed legs. They wore blue seemingly glowing armor with 4 blue eyes. They were the things inhabiting everyone's nightmares on this god-forsaken planet named Kew. Sangheli commandos.

"Leave me alone! I didn't do anything to you!" He yelled at the cold blooded and uncaring creatures.

"On the contrary. It's not what you did. It's what you plan to do." The Sangheli on his right spoke in a deep and intimidating voice.

"I'm not planning anything! Please! I'll tell you whatever you want!" He bargained. Again his words fell upon uncaring ears.

"We know all we need to. One of your men informed us where the gladiatorial fights are being held." Spoke the Sangheli in front of him.

"Wait! I can hel-ACK!" He cried out as an invisible hand wrapped around his neck and lifted him off the ground. The hand began materializing into a red armored Sangheli.

"You were cruel and sent many of your kind to their deaths for years in these gladiatorial tournaments. Now you wish to send our kind to fight for their lives as well, simply for currency." The leader spoke with a voice full of hate and cruelty. "This we cannot allow." He finished before igniting his sword.

"WAIT! I CAN GIVE YOU WHATEVER YOU WA- ACK!" He screamed before the Sangheli's grip tightened.

"Threshold. You must be silenced." It whispered before the dog was run through, 2 prongs sticking out off his chest. There was no scream. The blade pierced his lungs. All he could do was gasp and gurgle as his vision faded. When his body went stiff and his eye glassed over, the Sangheli let the body fall to the floor. Without another word the aliens faded away into nothing. No sign, no trace, no leads. Complete apparitions and scourge of the planet Kew.

"Krystal? Are you alright?" Fox asked snapping the vixen out off her stupor.

"Wha- yes. I got some rather disturbing images from the planet Kew." She said trying to force the images out of her mind.

"Kew? Didn't the arbiter send some sort of special forces squad there?" Wolf asked as they descended into the apariod home world.

"Yes. Don't remind me." She said remembering the slaughtered Lylatitions and the cold-hearted Commandos.

"Yeah. What's with those squid heads? They always talk about honor. They despise doctors. They talk like they belong in Mid evil times, and they don't even have a jaw or tongue!" Falco criticized.

"I'd watch myself if I were you bird. Let one of those guys find out you're criticizing their race and they'll break you and half. Kekeke." Leon laughed.

"Shut up lizard boy." Falco countered.

"Enough. Lets do this and go home." Fox said getting everyone back on task. The fighters began descending into the hive of the apariods.

"Incoming!" Krystal yelled as apariod fighters came guns blazing. The seven fighters wasted no time opening fire and annihilating the fighters completely. There victory was short lived as a shield began forming infront of them, forcing them to turn and go down a tunnel. More apariod fighters were present and began firing. Fox gunned down 2 with accurate laser fire. Falco and Leon took down the other 5 apariods.

"I need help fox!" Slippy yelled as 3 fighters began trailing him. Fox obliged and fired a stream of lasers just behind Slippy's fighter resulting in the destruction of the fighters tailing him.

"You saved me fox!" Slippy cheered. 'When don't I save you?' Fox thought to himself.

"Above you fox. Apariod AA gun." Falco warned as a blocky tripod with an eye shot green orbs at him. He dodged and fired into the apariod, blowing it off the wall. They kept flying until they came upon an area filled with eyeball like creatures riding some sort of energy cables; firing massive blue balls that resembled fighter sized plasma grenades.

"I'd like to see you again once this is all done." Panther said, flirting with Krystal yet again.

"If we lose here, you'll never have the chance." She responded, neither accepting nor declining his offer.

After shooting their way through more apariod fighters and AA's, they came upon a seemingly empty tunnel, the first in dozens. Their relief didn't last as triangular spikes began shooting out the walls, in front of the fighters. All of which dodged the spikes with ease. The fighters continued pressing through the endless amounts of fighters, AA's and platforms.

When they were finally about to arrive at their destination, apariod fighters that had the appearance of ninja stars with eyes began firing black orbs. They seemed impossible to get pass as each could take sustained laser fire, and several bombs before dieing or taking too much damage to function. The seven fighters were moving erratically to dodge the shots. They would never be able to reach the queen at this rate.

"Fox go on. We'll handle these guys. Panther, Leon lets go." Wolf ordered before flying by the apariods who gave chase. Panther and Leon followed suit, leaving a clear path for the queen. The Star fox team wasted no time seizing the opening.

When they came upon the queen it looked like a giant wasp. It was covered top to bottom in what appeared to be metal feathers with colored orbs and diamonds in each feather. The assorted feathers gave the appearance of a gown. It also had a strange red ball of energy in its center. Then it did something no one would expect. It began mimicking voices of people it absorbed that knew Fox.

"Fox. Don't be a fool. Stop all this nonsense." The voice of Pigma spoke.

"Pigma? You're supposed to be dead!" Falco yelled.

"Fox. There is no need to hurt anymore. Let us live as one." Spoke a voice that Fox thought he would never hear again. His father.

"DAD!" He asked in surprise and shock.

"Fox don't let it fool you! You know your father is-" Falco started.

"I know! My father would never tell me to give up." Fox said having a mental war with himself. He finally came to a decision.

"Team. Lets finish this!" Fox yelled before the 4 fighters took off full speed toward the queen, who was raising its feathers and starting to glow.

The fighters began shooting at the feathers, slowly peeling them off while dodging laser fire from other apariods in the room. It was fairly easy. They had removed all the armor in little time and fired the self-destruct program into the queen. The queen arched its back and implanted itself into the liquid watery surface on the ground.

"Is it working?" Asked falco.

"I don't know." Fox answered worriedly.

The queen then began speaking in its normal voice.

"All of us…everything in the universe exist for us…Bow before us…submit to us…" Said a monotone female voice. Before it began sinking into the ground.

"If it gets away. It'll create an antibody!" Slippy cried out.

"After it! We got to defeat that thing and execute that program!" Fox ordered before following the apariod queen.

The abdomen of the insect began opening. The fighters fired at it until what appeared to be a mechanical dragonhead came out spewing fire. The fighters dodged the creature's attempts to incinerate and bite them easily. When the head was damaged it returned inside the abdomen and the body closed around it. The fighters began shooting the pink orbs on the side of the abdomen forcing the head to come out before it was fully healed. It compensated by releasing mines to throw the Star Fox team off balance. When a lucky shot hit home, the abdomen exploded leaving only the head. To the dismay of the team the head itself turned around and began firing on the team.

The head however was no pushover. It began firing a hyper beam to keep them team from getting a chance to take a decent shot. Then it shot out a vortex to keep the Star fox team from getting too close. Fox took the chance to fire a bomb into the eye of the queen. It hit home and caused the disembodied head to spasm before exploding. The planet itself began exploding and falling apart.

"It's over." Fox said more to himself than anyone else.

"Yep. Lets head home!" Falco said before the assorted fighters turned and flew full speed toward the exit.

"Sir. The planet is beginning to explode!" A red armored Sangheli reported to the shipmaster, R'tas Vadumee

"Than the Star fox and Star wolf team accomplished their mission." He thought aloud.

"They killed the queen yet the entire planet is self destructing? Wouldn't that mean the planet itself was an apariod?" The Arbiter mused, standing next to the Shipmaster.

"It would appear that way." R'tas responded sounding mildly surprised.

"Sir 3 contacts slipping out as well. Should we give chase?" The same Sangheli asked.

"No. It must be Star wolf since the Star fox team is approaching and all the apariods are exploding as we speak." The shipmaster deduced.

"They aided in quelling the apariod invasion. Why do they run?" Asked another Sangheli.

"Maybe it takes more then that to redeem yourself in the eyes of this race." R'tas guessed.

"Open the fleet wide COM." Ordered the Arbiter. He put on a small smile before speaking.

One of the crewmen obliged.

"The apariod threat is no more. Let us return home, to a new future." The Arbiter said over the cheers that were echoing from the warships. After all the fighters had docked back in their ships including Star fox, the hyperspace gate was initiated. The various warships of the many races entered the green water like gate with a sense of accomplishment. They had no idea it was only the beginning of the end.

Authors note: This chapter wasn't as much aiding the story as it was getting through with the apariods. The first bit of this chapter actually serves a purpose. Now that the apariods are gone the Haloverse is going to be investing fully into hunting the insurrectionists and uprooting certain kingpins and mobsters of Kew and Venomia. That first bit is in a nutshell the prologue of what's going to occur later, and don't worry, grave team didn't appear in this chapter because there wasn't anything they could've done to really help. They maybe could've made a comment here and there but nothing really useful. Also will someone please review?


	10. Strive off victory

Authors note: Will the races of the halo universe defeat the insurrectionists? Will lylat learn to accept the aliens? Will the insurrectionists reveal their plans for lylat? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL Z! What? Wrong show? Oops. Um…yeah back to the story.

"_Will the apariods ever return?"_

"_Are we in dept to the aliens?"_

"_Can we expect to be integrated into the aliens society?"_

The Star fox team was being bombarded with questions from the media. Ever since they returned to Corneria, after destroying the apariods, the media began swarming them. The aliens after winning, what they said was shortest war or largest skirmish in their collective history (they couldn't decide which to label it as), where allowed to land their ships in an uninhabited part of Corneria. There they allowed their crews to leave the massive warships and stretch their legs, tentacles, and other appendages. The Cornerian government figured it was the least they could do for helping them during the war. The area they were in however was a mere half a mile away from another city. This meant the citizens were swarming at their city's borders with cameras and binoculars to watch the many races of the New covenant and the UNSC wonder around, who were trying hard to ignore the populace. The Star fox team was on their way there to find Grave team and bring them to general pepper. Unfortunately while they were trying to get through the gathered crowd in their civilian clothes someone noticed them. It went from 1 person noticing them to half the crowd turning their attention to the team.

"Will you guys move? We need to get down there!" Falco yelled trying to force his way through the crowd, the rest of the team following closely so to avoid getting separated and engulfed.

Craig's POV

The warships had all landed in side by side. They're hatches and/or gravity lifts were opened and allowing the exhausted soldiers to leave the large ships.

The soldiers were all walking around the landing area, talking to each other, or driving around land vehicles (minus tanks for obvious reasons). Many people had drug out crates and chairs to sit on outside. A group of Sangheli and Humans where talking and laughing. A marine with an ipod walked by, being stalked by a huragok who obviously wanted to fiddle with it. He stopped abruptly and told it to "fuck off! Go fix something else!" The huragok simply made a half chirping, half purring noise and continued following the annoyed marine. A group of 4 grunts watching the exchange between the human and huragok chuckled. The marine stopped again but didn't turn around, resulting in the huragok stopping. He looked over his shoulder once then kept walking, the huragok kept following him, causing the grunts to openly laugh and an on looking Sangheli to snicker.

"Amazing is it not?" Nijon asked.

"What? The planet?" I asked having no idea what he was talking about.

"No. Us. Look around. Would you believe we were all at war with each other 20 years ago if you saw this?" Asked Nijon. He had a point. When UNSC and the New covenant first allied with each other, there was plenty of fear and distrust but no actual racism. The New covenant or at least the Sangheli and Lekgolo didn't show any racism because they were impressed by humanities will to fight and survive during the war. We didn't show any racism because were to scared to even be in their presence much less insult or _try _to attack the 8 and 13 foot tall aliens out of spite for their race. The other races, we gradually accepted them after a few incidents and fights.

"Your right. It is hard to imagine we were enemies only 20 years ago." I agreed. I then noticed that something else was grabbing our observer's attention inside the crowd. Since none of our guys are in that area, it had to be some sort of celebrity. I just ignored it as these lylatitions seemed to be easily impressed. That or we're more impressive than we give ourselves credit for.

Our squad was sitting on a bunch of crates. Muraka was standing, using a large chunk of flint he brought with him to sharpen his shield. Ki'thrathi was twirling around his plasma pistol, with his other hand behind his head, sitting on a helmet create, with his feat propped on another create. Nijon and I were simply sitting on our own crates inspecting and cleaning our weapons. We occasionally got looks from passing soldiers but that was to be expected. To them legionnaires were trained convicts and traitors with guns. If only they knew what really goes down during legionnaire training. Rehabilitation of convicts my ass.

"What's going on over there?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"It seems as though some type of celebrity is coming. Either that or one of our troops is somewhere they shouldn't be." Nijon guessed.

"It appears Star fox has come for us." Muraka spoke.

"What makes you think that?" Ki'thrathi asked.

"The Star fox team is the only group I know besides any of us that could grab the populaces attention like that. Also the crowd is rushing toward them. If it were one of ours the lylatitions would avoid him or her like the flood." Muraka explained.

"Okay. I can see your logic, but what makes think they're here for us?" Ki'thrathi asked.

"Whom else would they come for? The demon is with the Arbiter. Cortana is with the demon, and no one cares for Kraiden." Muraka spoke calmly yet humorously.

"I can hear you Muraka Turok Korune." Kraiden scolded using his full name. Something Muraka despised. **(Author's note: Hunter names have 3 syllables for the first name and 2 syllables for the middle and last. Most likely another 7 reference.)**

"And what if you can? What can you do to me physically?" He asked, with a smug tone.

"I have control of an armed frigate that can crush you." Kraiden answered wit a smugger tone.

"An AI threatening to crush a hunter. Can someone say irony?" Asked Ki'thrathi. We were so rapped up we didn't notice 4 figures walking toward us.

Fox's POV

"F-f-f-f-fox? I'm scared." Slippy said as they walked through the aliens that kept glancing at them strangely, at least those that had visible eyes.

"Calm down Slippy we just need to find the legionnaires and go. Nothing too hard." Krystal attempted to console. "I'll ask if anyone knows were they are." She continued.

"Be careful Krystal. They could be dangerous." Fox said, earning a deep growl from a passing hunter pair. Fox nearly jumped out off his fur at the sound. Krystal saw this as an opportunity to get info and ran up to the hunters as they were walking.

"Hello!" She said getting the hunters attention. Those things spikes always twitch when they hear a noise. Are those what they use for ears? They turned around and spoke at the same time. Something none of us were expecting.

"Yes? What do you need?" They asked at the same time. Krystal was confused briefly before continuing.

"I wanted to apologize for what Fox said. He didn't mean it." She spoke.

"(chuckling) A fox named Fox how amusing. All is forgiven. Don't allow him to speak for you however. Some of the races here are easily angered, especially us." They spoke at the same time in the same voice again.

"I'll keep that in mind. Also would you happen to know where the legionnaires are?" She asked.

"They should be near _the pariah_, a frigate, the 8th ship in line." They informed.

"Ok. Thank you for your help." She called out as they turned to leave.

"That was weird. Do all those thin-" Falco stopped when he saw their spikes twitch. "Type of aliens speak at the same time?" He asked.

"Yes. Didn't you read the codex they sent us? It gives us information on all known their known races, friendly or otherwise." Krystal said.

"Those things were huge. If you put it in book form it would be over 2000 pages long. You read it all?" He asked.

"No. I only read on the races that made up the legionnaire squad. The large blue creatures we just meet are the Mgalekgolo. The tall split jawed aliens are the Sangheli. The avian creatures are the Kig-Yar, and the pale and dark skinned aliens are the Humans." She explained.

"So we need to find a group that has all those races?" Falco said looking around.

"Yep." I said before walking down the line of ships. I was taking in the shear size of the ships, and the aliens that inhabited it. Some resembled the races in lylat, while others where so strange it put the wild imaginations of most sci-fi movies to shame. I carried around my blaster under my jacket just in case. It took some damage from a lucky apariods shot but it still works.

_(PURRRGGHH)_

"WHOA!" I yelled, wiping out my blaster and spinning around. In front of me was the strangest looking creature I ever saw. It looked like a floating glow in the dark jellyfish with an eel's head. It had 6 eyes total. 3 on each side. It looked like it wanted something. I couldn't see any pupils just all black but somehow I managed to follow its gaze down to my damaged blaster.

"You want this?" I asked holding up my blaster. It reached for it, but I pulled back. "No you can't have it." I realized I was talking to an intelligent alien like a house pet, but didn't really care at the time.

"Just give it to him or else it won't leave you alone." A voice to my right said. I turned to see a dark skinned alien marine next to him. I tried to place the races name. Oh yeah, it was a human.

"Why would I give that thing my blaster?" I asked displeased at what was being asked off me.

"Don't worry. It's a Huragok. They're basically biological supercomputers. They only care about fixing things and tinkering with technology. Give it your gun." The soldier said.

"Okay but if it floats away with it, you owe me 1600 credits." I said before handing the thing my gun. It stared at it for 2 seconds before raising 2 tentacles over it. The blaster spontaneously began sparking and radiating with a strange energy and electricity. Before my eyes the blasters dents, marks, and any other damages disappeared. When the Huragok was finished, it handed me back me blaster, which to my surprise was in better shape than the day I got it.

"Thanks. I owe you." I said to the jellyfish alien. It cocked its head back like a snake ready to strike and nodded before floating off. The soldier walked off as well.

"Well that was interesting." Falco said from behind me.

"COOL! I could definitely use one of those in my lab." Slippy said looking like he was about to run after it.

"Come on guys. We came to find the legionnaires, not gawk at their friends." I said getting everyone back on track although I was tempted to ask if one of those could be transferred to _the great fox_ it would save us millions in repairs.

"Now who's off track?" Krystal jokingly said when she read my mind. We began walking down the line of ships again, constantly stopping to ogle at some things. The main thing was a hanger that had two 4 legged, 200ft. tall war machines. A Sangheli who noticed our staring informed us that they were mobile bases/siege tanks, used for invasions and assaults. Needles to say, after seeing those, we were really hoping things didn't get violent with the new arrivals. In another hanger we saw an even larger one around 500 ft. tall with no AA gun on top. They must've been used for destroying bases or mining. At least I assume so.

After we got to the 7th warship in line we saw a group consisting of 1 Mgalekgolo, 1 Sangheli, 1 Kig-yar, and 1 Human. We recognized them even thought they looked exactly like the rest of their races save for the birdish alien with the hard to pronounce name. Time to go say hi.

Muraka's POV

"When do you think we'll get another assignment?" Ki'thrathi asked.

"We just ended a war less then 12 hours ago, and you're asking when we're going back into the fray?" Nijon asked in surprise.

"I think we'll be getting back into the fighting, very soon." I stated. Ki'thrathi looked strangely at me.

"How do you know?" Ki'thrathi asked.

"I know." I stated firmly hoping that would be enough to silence the Kig-Yar.

"I doubt it." Ki'thrathi stated just before a voice caught our attention.

"Hey guys. Remember us?" A familiar voice stated.

"Falco. I see your still as confident as ever." Nijon stated, slickly calling the bird arrogant.

"Hey I may not be a brainy guy like Slippy, but I'm smart enough to catch an insult when I hear it." Falco retorted.

Everyone shared a good laugh at Falco's expense.

"Well guys, I have some new for you. General Pepper and the Arbiter want you to report to Corneria city." Fox stated.

"When do we need to be there?" Craig asked. I just noticed how no one even stood up or changed what they were doing.

"Right now." Fox stated. That got our attention. I stood up and spread my arms, stretching. Although my squad wasn't fazed at all, the entire Star fox team backed up with their eyes wide. The rest of the squad chuckled at the reactions of the lylatitions heroes. They soon stood up and placed their items back inside the pariah.

"Lets go." Craig said motioning us to follow him into _the pariah_'s hanger.

"Ooh! We're riding in your gunship?" Asked the toad named Slippy, excitedly.

"Yes." Nijon stated as Ki'thrathi entered the phantom.

"Oh boy! Um… where are all the seats?" He asked.

"There are none because they aren't needed." I said before climbing aboard the phantom myself.

"Why not?" Fox asked suddenly curious.

"Our technology fly by using artificial gravity instead of jet boosters and engines. Because of this are vehicles fly smoothly across space with little to no shaking. You can stand straight up in them while going hundreds of miles an hour, without fear of falling." Nijon explained leaving the entire Star fox team shocked and Slippy completely flabbergasted that such technology existed.

"We can talk about this later. The holy Arbiter awaits." I stated getting impatient. We all boarded the Phantom and let the hatches close. We waited for the ship to cloak before taking off, so the lylatitions wouldn't stop us and make us walk there or ride a train. We flew at full speed toward cornerian city. When we arrived Craig asked Fox what building general Pepper is waiting.

"The largest building in the city. It's kinda hard to miss." Fox said. We landed in the entrance and decloaked. All the civilians near the area gasped, back'd away, and so on. When us and the Star fox team exited all the females instantly went from terrified to fanatic and ran toward us, in an attempt to maul Fox probably.

Since we were in front of the building Star fox went in first, while we waited last, to go in. When I was the only one left, I stopped directly in front of the door. No one dared try to go through me just to see Star fox so they stopped. They didn't disperse however. I had to fix that.

"Us and Star fox are on official business. Return to your errands before I'm forced to remove you from existence." I spoke in my most intimidating voice. No one needed to be told twice and ran away as fast as their legs would carry them. I chuckled before turning to enter the building to my dismay the door was around 8 ft tall. I got into my battle stance, as it was the only way I could fit through door. 1. 2. 3. PUSH.

Craig's POV

We all watched as Muraka tried to squeeze through the door. He slipped his shield arm, and right foot through. After squirming for several seconds he popped through.

"I hate doors." He said flat out. Being big has drawbacks. One of them is not being able to fit through small places.

"Well let's go. General Pepper and the Arbiter are waiting for us, upstairs on the top floor." Fox stated before moving toward an elevator door. That door was the same size as the last door. We all stopped to look at Muraka.

"(Sigh) This is going to be a long day." He stated, his sigh sounding more like a low growl. He walked toward the open elevator and ducked down while striding forward. He just barely got through the door but he managed. The rest of us piled in. When the door closed we patiently waited for us to reach the floor. It took twice as long because Muraka was weighing it down however. When we exited we got looks from all the people who walked by. We just ignored it and kept moving down the hall to where our superiors were waiting.

"Here we are." Fox said stopping in front of a door. Finally. Fox opened the door and walked in, followed by the rest of his team. We followed behind him. Muraka almost got stuck again but made it through. In the room the Arbiter, general Pepper, and to our surprise Master chief were waiting.

"Grave team reporting for duty sir." I said snapping a salute, then went back to at ease. Technically I wasn't under either of their command but everyone obeyed the Arbiter without hesitation out of respect. As for General Pepper, well this is his planet.

"Good. You are familiar with what is occurring on the planet Kew correct?" The Arbiter asked.

"Yes. A stealth commando team was deployed there to hunt for insurrectionists and people who would threaten relations with the Lylatitions." Nijon answered.

"Yes. That is true. However, as of late they found a human speaking with a known mafia leader. It was confirmed that the UNSC had no operatives on that planet." General Pepper informed.

"The commando's confirmed there was going to be a heavily guarded meeting on the planet, in 3 days where a speaker for the insurrectionists leader would be present. We need your expertise in counter terrorism." The Arbiter said.

"So you want us and the demon to go down and bring the speaker back in hopes he leads us to the leader." Nijon finished.

"Yes, but Star fox as well as the forces on Kew will be there to lend aid as well. The Lylat system is finally experiencing a long period piece. We wish to preserve it by any means necessary." General Pepper finished.

"When do we leave?" Ki'thrathi asked.

"7 hours from now. And take heed, legionnaires. The insurrectionist and gang forces combined number very high. You may find yourself in a full-scale battle, when the fighting begins. Now go." The Arbiter commanded. Back to fighting space terrorist I suppose. Well fighting the apariod was fun while it lasted.


	11. No rest for the weary

Authors note: Review.

Craig's POV

"Thaal what do you see?" Asked an abnormally deep intimidating voice through the COM.

"The heretics are making their way into the building as we speak brother." Another voice responded.

"Good. Keep to the shadows. Keep your distance from the Kig-Yar. Their enhanced senses may compromise you." The same voice from before warned.

An abandoned warehouse near the ocean was buzzing with activity in the middle of the night. Lylatitions were patrolling around the warehouse with blasters in hand. Snipers were at the top, watching distant buildings for the authorities. A human with 8 sangheli bodyguards and a Kig-Yar were making their way to the factory. The guards where clad in blue armor with varying weapons. The Kig-Yar held a beam rifle. Out of the sangheli 1 had a sword, 4 had plasma rifles, and 2 had a carbines. The last one was armed with an honor guard spear and had assault armor shoulders. His armor was also red with a gold trim. He was the obvious leader of the guards and likely the biggest threat.

"This is Commando squad leader, Evo Valkay. All squads confirm you are in position." The Squad leader ordered. His squad was cloaked and was keeping to the shadows.

"Star fox in position." Fox said. His team was waiting in the back of a rig. Slippy wasn't present because he knew he was a liability in ground combat and often in space combat.

"Kew Defense Force squad 1 here. We're ready when you are." They were in a van 8 blocks from the warehouse. The black van was in a pitch-black alley

"KDF squad 2 ready." They were in another van in another alley.

"KDF squad 3 is good to go." They were at the top of a building with a sniper.

"Grave team here." We were spread out in various hiding places. Muraka was in the cloaked phantom, directly above the warehouse. Ki'thrathi was at the top off a 20 story building. Nijon was hiding in a similar fashion to the commandos. I was in the rig's driver seat.

"Spartan 117 ready." He was in the shadow of the rig.

"Ki'thrathi, how many snipers?" I asked.

"5 including the insurrectionist sniper. I can kill about 3 before I'm compromised, assuming I kill the Insurrectionist sniper first." The Kig-Yar explained.

"When do we take them?" Muraka spoke with a voice full of anger and excitement.

"Patience, hunter. Your time will come." The commando squad leader returned.

"What are they saying?" One of the KDF operatives asked.

"I'm activating the beetle now." A commando said.

"It's called a bug." I corrected.

"I care little."

"_Were you followed?"_

"_No. We're safe."_

"_We'll come inside. I feel nervous out here."_

"_I agree I have the feeling we're being watched. Brothers ready yourself for battle, just incase."_

"_Yes sir." _

"_Ik're, head to the top of the warehouse and take a sniping position."_

"They're inside. We may attack when ready."

"Wait until this "Ik're" makes it to the top. These guards are very competent and top priority to eliminate first." I ordered. We waited for 5 minutes until a tanned jackal in black and gray armor arrived on the roof of the building with a beam rifle.

"Ki'thrathi, KDF sniper teams you are clear to waist the enemy snipers when ready." I said. 10 seconds after the order was given a blue beam fired and went through the enemy jackals head. A yellow beam fired right after going through the head of a Male ferret. Another blue beam went through an alarmed beagles four head. The other 2 snipers now gaining their senses tried to return fire but were downed before either could pull the trigger.

"Commence with the attack. Weapons free." Evo said coming out of cover firing a burst of his plasma rifle. His shots found a huskies stomach. His commando's along with Nijon followed suit. 2 vans came screeching out the alleys. They swerved 60ft. in front of the warehouse. When the vans stopped the windows rolled down and blaster shots came out. Nijon, the commandos, and 2 KDF teams were attacking the front entrance. That was stage one.

The back door of the warehouse opened. 4 sangheli, all armed with plasma rifle ran out the back the door, pointing their rifles in every direction. Stage 2. I popped out the front door of the rig and fired a burst into an elites head. The bullets hit home and the sangheli… fazed out?

"Shit holograms!" I yelled as a plasma bolt landed inches from my head. I took cover behind the rig as carbine shots impacted on my amor. Crafty bastards.

The chief popped out and fired a burst, making the sangheli jump from the bullets impacting on his shields and dip back behind the door.

"Star fox you're clear." The chief said gruffly. The back of the rig opened and starfox ran out firing their blasters relentlessly at the back door that held the sangheli on the other side. They ran for a parking lot for cover. The second the door opened so the sangheli could return fire, a burst from my and the chiefs assault rifles made them think twice. When Star fox began suppressing the enemy on the first and second floor the chief sprinted toward the door that was 40ft. away. He cleared it in less than 4 seconds without making a sound. Then again you couldn't here if he did make a sound or not with the massive firefight going on in the front of the building. He crept up to the back door waiting for someone to burst out the door. When no one fired he signaled for us to advance.

"Chief, wait they're going to blow up the back door! Get clear!" Krystal yelled. The chief being informed she was a telepath headed her warning and sprinted back. Just as she predicted the door and all the wall within 5 feet of the door was blown clean off with a plasma blast. Before the blast cleared, plasma bolts came wising out. A carbine shot almost took Falco's head off.

"DAMN SQUID HEADS!" He yelled in anger and surprise, jumping back behind an unfortunate someone's car.

"What was that Falco?" Nijon said through the COM with a daring tone. You could hear plasma and laser bolts being exchanged along with the occasional explosion.

"I said, "Damn pin heads." It's slang for kingpin." He lied.

"That's what I thought you said." Nijon said with an angry tone before returning his attention to the fight. The chief was firing in short controlled burst to suppress the Sangheli. When one got bold and raised up with a carbine a blue beam cut through his head. The body spinned one time before falling backward face first. Good to know Ki'thrathi is still providing cover fire.

"Hay Craig." Fox called out firing with precision at the bodyguards. He made one dive back to cover before turning to me.

"What?"

"I'll drop ones shields, then you take it out." He said charging his blaster. I didn't know they could do that. He popped back out and shot the blast into a sangheli firing his plasma rifle. The sangheli was dazed for a split second at the hit. I took advantage of that and popped out. I fired burst into the dazed elites head, killing the creature instantly.

2 down 6 to… where's the major? He's probably with the insurrectionist speaker. Outside what was once a door was a hallway. With all the crossfire the wall had taken quite some damage. I decided to make a short cut through the guards and wall. I fired a frag grenade into the wall behind the sangheli guards blowing the wall off and temporarily dazing the remaining sangheli. The chief seized the opportunity and charged the elites. The first sangheli to come out of his daze got a metal fist to the face snapping his head back so far his neck broke. The other with a sword turned and swung at the chief. The ducked from the swing, then grabbed the elites wrist. He pulled the limp forward making the elite go forward into the chief's knee. The next elite tried to help but was gunned down by laser fire, courtesy of Star fox. The elite in combat with the chief got a left hook to the face, before the chief slipped in front of him and punched him square in the throat. Breaking an elites neck was after all the best way till one in close combat if you didn't have a weapon. The last sangheli tried to punch the Spartan only for him to use his forearm to redirect the punch to the side. While that happened, the chief quickly whipped out his standard 6 inch combat knife. The sangheli seeing the chief go for his throat used his forearm the same way as the chief did to him. The chief slipped by him with unnatural speed, and jumped on the sangheli's back raising the knife above his head. He brought the knife down into the sangheli's neck, making a sickening crack. The chief jumped down while the elite fell forward, landing with a loud thump. Star fox and me had already made it up to the chief's position.

Before any of us could savor our victory a torrent of lasers made us dive for cover. At least 2 dozen armed men and women along with a very pissed of major sangheli were waiting for us. Judging by the number of explosions and shots going on in the front door, there are still a lot of men keeping Nijon, the commandos, and the 2 KDF squads from getting inside. Time for stage 3.

Muraka's POV

"Muraka. It's your time to shine." Craig said through the COM. Finally! I was beginning to think they had forgotten about me. The phantom set on autopilot opened up the hatch. I took 2 large steps and leaped off the phantom, which was right above the warehouse.

Master chief's POV

I looked up just in time to see a familiar psychotic hunter smash through the ceiling, and land between the hostiles and us. When he landed he made a small trimmer, and crater. Anyone within 20 feet of the hunter's landing space lost their balance. All accept the red and gold elite. The sangheli leapt forward, taking advantage of the hunter as he recovered from the landing. He landed on the side of the hunter and swung his spear in an ark to the left, aiming for his back. I sprang into action, entering Spartan time. I leapt and grabbed the spear before it could hit Muraka's exposed back. The hunter once he recovered let loose his fuel rod cannon in beam. The hastily made barricades such as overturned tables, crates, and desks offered little protection as 9 people where incinerated by the shot. He turned and noticed us grappling with the spear. He moved up so as to avoid getting hit, and to put more pressure on the now fearful lylatitions.

To brake the stalemate, I went from pushing to pulling the spear toward me, and falling on my back. When the elite fell forward, still holding the spear, I planted both my feet on his stomach and kicked him toward the backdoor. He rolled forward before turning around in a crouched position with the spear in his right hand. The Star fox team was going to shoot him but Krystal stopped them.

"No! It's a challenge. H has to fight this on his own." Krystal said making them lower their weapons. Craig already knowing how this goes, after fighting with and against sangheli for years, went to cover Muraka's 6.

"Demon. Many brothers have fallen to you over the years. Today however, your butchering of my people comes to an end." He said before bending over and picking up the sword of a fallen elite, and tossing it to me. "But I'll do it with honor." I caught it and ignited the sword. He entered a combat stance, and I entered mine. Without a second thought we lunged at each other.

Nijon's POV

"How many of these fuckers are there!" yelled a KDF soldier.

"Apparently not as many as you thought. They seem to be receding back into the building. Push forward brothers!" A rather enthusiastic commando named Derka stated.

A fired my twin plasma rifles into the retreating lylatitions, killing 4. The commando Arkain threw a plasma grenade through a window. It stuck to the face of a beagle, who started panicking, before exploding, killing him and an unfortunate sparrow standing next to him.

When all the outside defenders retreated, the KDF and commando squads charged forward. I decided to go and find a different way in. They could have set a trap or ambush. I ran around and went up the side of the building, noting no gunfire was being exchanged in the back of the warehouse. That could only mean the flanking force had breached the back entrance, which was why the forces in the front were retreating. I climbed up through a second story window, activating my camouflage. I crept through hearing lots of gunfire and screams echoing all over the warehouse.

When I rounded the corner I saw 10 lylatitions firing down at Muraka and Star fox. The Spartan was locked in single combat with a red and gold armored sangheli. Muraka was mowing down hostile lylatitions with his fuel rod cannon. Craig was firing his assault rifle at hostiles on the ground floor. The snipers from their position were having a hard time getting a bead on anyone from their angle, but were still doing their job. The retreating forces from outside were putting more pressure on everyone until the KDF and commando squads came up behind and caught all the defenders in crossfire. Out of all the chaos I noticed a horrifying fact. The human that was being guarded was nowhere in sight. I was shocked and worried right up until I noticed a fallen locker with eyes peering out the slit. What a strange place to hide. At least there he'll have a better chance of not getting killed in the crossfire. I ignited my energy swords and sprang on the distracted creatures.

Master chief's POV

I raised the sword over my head just in time to block vertical swing from the spear. The second the blades clashed he rose up swung low at my knees. I blocked and swung at his head. He ducked and rammed me in the chest with his shoulder and helmet, knocking me to the ground. When I was knocked to the ground he raised his spear high over his head and swung down. I blocked again by bringing the sword over my head, and kicking the spear off me, into the sangheli's face. I quickly rolled backwards onto my feet, while the sangheli was still dazed from the spear that hit him square in the face. He shook it off and charged me again. I side stepped the spear and grabbed it just below blade. I swung down with the sword only for him to grab my wrist. Again we were at a stalemate until he raised his hoof and firmly punted me through the hole in the back. I reactivated the energy sword, managing to keep it in my grasp after getting kicked. He yelled and bounded toward me with powerful legs. He leapt 8 feet in the air his spear high above his head. I rolled out the way just as the blade bit deep into the ground. Instead of getting up however, I raised both feet and kicked him in the chest. He fell flat on his but before rolling back on his hands and jumping up with the spear pointed at me. I knew if I limited myself to only the energy sword, the fight would get nowhere soon. Luckily I had plasma grenade. To use it effectively though, I would have to get in close.

"What's the matter demon? Scared of your death? I will make it quick if it is any consolation." He goaded me into charging recklessly. I purposely took the bait.

I charged at him, covering the 10 feet leap easily. I swung overhead, which to my pleasure, he blocked. I shouldered him in the stomach with my other arm. Before he could even make a noise to acknowledge the pain, my hand snatched a plasma grenade from my belt and primed it. By the time he made a grunt the chief slammed the grenade into the sangheli's stomach so hard he came 2 inches of the ground. Before the elite could fall to the ground, an armored boot kicked him 6 feet back. The grenade exploded, flinging a maimed, burned body an extra 8 feet.

A searchlight was shining down on me. I looked up to see a news helicopter. Well we'd be lying if we said we didn't expect the public to learn about the insurrectionist. When I looked toward the warehouse I saw the remaining defenders surrendering, along with the amazed stares of various lylatitions. I also noticed a 4 fingered hand attached to a white armored figure. I took the offered hand and stood back up.

"Haha. Nice work demon. A fine kill." He said looking at the burned, mangled mess that was once a sangheli. "We've apprehended the insurrectionist speaker as well as another well known, mafia leader. Our mission is complete. This war will be over soon." Nijon said patting my shoulder, before walking back to the warehouse.

"Why do I have the sinking feeling it's only beginning." I muttered to myself before following him.


	12. R&R recooperate and rearm

Author's note: Review or else.

Fox's POV

"Well done. The capture of the insurrectionist brings us a step closer to finding their leader and ending this war." The Arbiter said. General Pepper had left to the lylatition alliance for political reasons. We had returned to the capital building in Corneria city after the completion of the mission. It took us awhile however as the press assaulted us with questions about the details of the mission and questions about the aliens. It would've taken longer had Muraka not scared everyone away with an earthshaking roar.

"Thank you Arbiter. I assume you called us here for other reasons than simply congratulating us, correct?" Asked Nijon.

"Correct. As you've no doubt heard by now, are collective governments are getting along rather well." He answered.

"Yea, but what does that have to do with us?" Falco asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well as of late the lylatition government thinks they should be allowed to go to UNSC and New covenant controlled planets. It's an understandable and reasonable demand considering we've taken residence in several of your planets." The Arbiter continued.

"So our governments agree?" Asked Craig, the sole human in the building.

"Yes. As a matter-of-fact, 2 luxury ships have been diverted and sent the by the UNSC and New covenant to this system. They'll be here in a few weeks to pick up all wiling lylatitions who wish to see our planets. The destination is the joint colony world Niniva." No longer than a second after the words left the Arbiters mandibles, grave team let out a collective

"WHAT!"

"You seem surprised." The Arbiter said with a hint of humor. What's so great about Nineva?

"What's so great about Nineva?" I asked. The entire squad just stared at me with a look of disbelieve.

"If you weren't uninformed about our colonies, I'd slap you for asking that question." Ki'thrathi said with a hint of annoyance.

"Think of the most relaxing or peaceful world you've ever seen than multiply it by ten. It would be torture chamber compared to Nineva. Little to no dangerous wildlife, pure uncontaminated air, multiple bodies of fresh water and rain forest covering the entire planet. The planet is the definition of paradise. They made it a tourism planet only, so the planet wouldn't be overpopulated. Only celebrities, and people of great wealth are allowed to live there." Craig explained. By now Slippy was gawking.

"Anyways, your reason for being here is to accompany the ships in _the pariah _and _the Great fox. _The planet has been a symbol of peace and unity to all races. MAC platforms are stationed around the planet but not a single military building resides on the planet. I believe a fitting comparison would be earth's relationship with Sweden over 500 years ago. The UNSC, New covenant, and Lylatition alliance all agreed you deserved a rest and relaxation period of 2 weeks. You are however to be on the lookout of troublemakers. We don't expect anything major such as murder but we do expect a fight or 2 to occur. Be ready to leave when the time comes. Dismissed." The Arbiter spoke before motioning us out the door with his hand. Muraka went out last only to get stuck… again. Then he started growling in anger as he pushed out.

"GGGG_GGGGRRRRRRR!"_

2 weeks later

"These blocky ships look scarier on the inside, than they do on the outside." Falco complained to Craig. We had parked our supposed dreadnaught next to their larger and more imposing Frigate, inside a UNSC carrier. We were surprised when we found out docking space ships in larger space ships was an everyday thing to them but the concept made sense. We were still in the hanger waiting for Slippy to get done gawking at the vehicles. No one else was here because we docked an entire hour after they made a last call for borders.

"Don't worry. You get used to it." Craig responded before walking off.

"Where are you going?" Asked Krystal.

"I don't know about you, but I'm heading to the spa. This is a luxury ship after all." He said before walking off.

"I'll go with you. A nice massage would do me well." Nijon stated before following him. The rest of the team went in different directions to do whatever they pleased.

"Well thank you for showing us around!" Falco yelled after him. He turned around.

"There are directories all over the ship, help yourself!" He yelled before turning back around and walking away.

"Hey I found a directory!" Slippy stated conveniently, looking at a map on the wall.

"I'm off to the hot tube." Falco declared before making his way back to _the greatfox _to get his swimming shorts.

"I'm gonna see if I can get permission to study some of their tech." He said before excitedly running off.

"I'm going to find a nice quite place to read up on some their history. It's very interesting." Peppy said before walking off.

"I'm going to the pool." Krystal said before heading back to _the great fox _as well

"I'll go with you." I said running to catch up to her.

30 minutes later

The pool was swarming with people of many races, lylatitions included. The pool was HUGE. It was 80ft. long and wide. It was 3ft. deep on one side and 15ft. on the other side. There was also a swirling waterside on the 15ft. side that was unusually wide. Then again that's probably because the Sangheli aboard this ship use it just as much as the other races. All the chairs either had someone's things in them or had a person sitting there.

"Umm Fox? Where can we sit?" She said seeing all the chairs were occupied.

"Um… hey look he's getting up." I said pointing toward a sangheli in some sort of skintight suit worn under their armor. He was shaking the last of the water off his suit, before picking up some sort of retro towel and leaving. We were able to steal the chair before anyone else got there, thank god.

"1… 2… 3… GO!" I looked up in time to see 3 17-year-old humans, 2 white with blonde and black hair, and 1 Jamaican with stereotypical black chest length dreads, charge down the waterslide at once grabbing the attention of the entire pool. When they hit the water they made a huge splash that nearly reached the chairs parallel to the 20ft. area. All the other teens cheered or clapped. When they resurfaced and got out the pool the Jamaican shook his head wildly trying to get the water out of his hair. Typical teen behavior no matter where you go.

"Well come on! We didn't come here to stare did we?" Krystal said before diving into the 10ft. area. What the hell. I dived in after her.

Craig's POV

"Your so tense." Said a blonde haired human in her mid 20's who was massaging an armor less Nijon.

"All you humans say that, when you give someone a massage." He responded.

"That's because the people that usually come in for a massage are overworked, overlooked, or overloaded." She said continuing to rub his shoulders. I was next to him, getting the same massage from another human female with black hair.

"How do you think the lylatitions are holding up? After all, they are a new race here. There's bound to be some conflict along the way." I stated, finding it a bit of a challenge to talk clearly without my words being slurred.

"Maybe, Maybe not. Humanity seems to be welcoming them in rather nicely. I think they'll adjust rather quickly." Nijon stated with little to no difficulty. Either he had little difficulty talking through the shoulder rub, or his naturally deep voice hid it well.

"How would you know?" I asked.

Ki'thrathi's POV

"Where's the damn bathroom? Human symbols and numbers all look alike. Maybe this is it." I opened the door and regretted it. In front of me a lylatition she wolf was straddling a human's waist. They apparently were to caught up in the moment to notice me immediately but when they did awkwardness ensued.

"Um… we can explain." They said at the same time. My brain was filled with so many questions it hurted, but instead of a question a statement came out.

"You were only here for 2 hours!" I yelled. You could see her and the humans face turning red even though her gray fur made it hard for one to see. I also noticed they didn't separate or attempt to.

"Um? Well…" She said at a loss for words. This was without a doubt the most embarrassing, awkward, out of place, weird, unusual, and flat out mind-boggling situation I've ever been in.

"You know what? I was never here. I never came down this hall. I was never in this wing of the ship, and you never saw me once in your life." I said before locking the door and closing it. I walked away and never turned back. I would need a long shower to get that image out of my head.

Craig's POV

"I just have a feeling." Nijon said before turning his head back toward the wall in front of him and laying his head down. I simply shrugged and relaxed, something that isn't hard when you're in this type of situation. It'll be interesting to see how this all plays out.

2 days in slipspace later.

This is your captain speaking. We'll be dropping out of slipspace in 5 minutes to the planet Niniva. You'll find pamphlets about the world and its attractions in front of the gift shop. We thank you for choosing Zeta airlines. Over and out.

"Well Lylatitions, how did you enjoy the first half of the cruise?" Asked Nijon who was again fully armored. We had to explain Sangheli battle armor being their common attire. Ki'thrathi and I were in the clothes our respective kinds wore for tourism purposes. For me that was a Hawaiian shirt and slacks with sandals. For the Kig-Yar that was a gray robe with a red trim that stopped at his ankles, and various Kig-Yar writing that looked suspiciously like a child scribbling. Muraka… well what can he wear other than his armor? An unusually large straw hat. It was hard to not laugh at him.

"It was terrific!" Krystal yelled. "I think I'm glowing." She continued inspecting her noticeably brighter fur. I also noticed Fox was staring at her more than usual. People who are in love, but are hopeless at expressing it are funny.

"Hey I take offense to that!" She yelled reading my mind.

"Well do you deny it?" I shot back. Of all the times I wished I could be a telepath, now was the time I wanted it the most, if nothing else to see what she was thinking for a change.

"Well… Hey we've landed! Come on let's go!" She walked away hurriedly, grabbing Fox's wrist on the way out. When she avoids the question, it means she just got bored with the conversation. When I avoid the question, it means I'm a pussy. How fair is that?

"Hey Muraka, what do you lego olo's do for fun on a luxury ship?" Falco asked, purposely mispronouncing the race's name. Muraka growled in annoyance but answered anyway.

"Vibrator room. My race speaks through vibrations of the worms that make up our bodies. The humans, who hold their proud reputation of being able to amuse any race, used the vibrations caused by loud music to entertain us the duration of any cruise." He explained. Falco seemed a little surprised but not all that much. Humanity did seem to be the race doing all the compromising to make everyone get along, which is ironic because of their blood stained history.

1 hour later

We had rented 2 civilian warthog's to go to the Nicaragua Falls (Muraka was on an anti-gravity cart being pulled by his squad's warthog). Up to date it is the largest known waterfall in existence out of all the planets in our control. It is said to drop over a million feat. It's one of the many tourism hot spot's on the planet. They're were dozens of lylatitions, humans, and new covenant races looking down the falls, and taking pictures. When we arrived Falco got the bright idea of spitting down the fall, completely ignoring the "do not spit in water, or you'll regret it" sign. Before the phlegm even made it a 3 meters down, a 12 foot long brown eel shot out the water and squirted Falco with water from it's mouth. Anyone who was looking in our general direction began laughing.

"What the heck was that!" He yelled out in surprise, falling backward.

"Those are Quilter eels. They're a native wildlife creature that lives in waterfalls of this planet. They announce they want to mate by spitting water at each other. When you spat down the fall a male saw it and assumed you were a female Quilter eel, and responded to the mating call." Ki'thrathi explained.

"I thought you said they're weren't any dangerous wildlife on this planet." He complained wiping his face with his shirt, after getting up.

"They aren't dangerous. That is until you spit and then jump in the water. Then they'll, for lack of a better term, try to rape you." Ki'thrathi explained making Falco's eyes bug out of his head. Now the entire Star fox team was fighting not to laugh.

"Hey guys, why don't we go somewhere else?" He said now in a hurry to get away from the falls. He began walking away at a brisk pace, after Krystal took the last of her pictures we followed.

"Come on Falco! Your not even gonna by him dinner?" Slippy yelled after him, breaking down in laughter the second after. Falco was so red, the feathers around his eyes were glowing red, while his feather were glowing purple.

Unknown Ship in an unknown location

"Heretic leader. Your representative was ambushed by loyalist, his guards were all dispatched." The voice of a heretic minor spoke.

"Good. He was becoming bothersome. It's a shame however, his guards had to be eliminated as well. Fosa Ahmonro was an especially valued warrior." The leader spoke sitting in his command chair.

"Sir, the lylatitions don't seem scared of us. Our small skirmishes seem to be building their faith in the Loyalist and Human military."

"They play into our hands. We build their hope with minor and insignificant victories, than crush it in a massive defeat. Let them savor their little victories. The apariods, the human ships, the incompetent whelp, all were expendable. We will win this war. It is only a matter of time." He said before dismissing the minor.

"Were it so easy Arbiter. You thought me defeated all those years ago. I will have last blood." He muttered to himself, starring out the bridge to the stars, plotting his revenge. "Sesa Refumee is far from dead."


	13. Bloodied days Silent nights

Author's note: Life is a bitch. Anyway read and review. That is all.

Craig's POV

Look. Legionnaires. Why are those bastards here?

Why are the lylatitions, lylatian, whatever they're called hanging out with them?

Do they not know what they're capable of? They'll kill and destroy without a second thought.

"What is wrong Krystal?" Asked the white armored Sangheli next to her. She looked up to him with a puzzled look planted across her face.

"I'm getting angry and fearful thoughts from the people here. They seem to resent you and your squad for some reason. Why?" She asked. Everyone was walking through one of the only 3 cities on Niniva, Vay'kesh. This was where people went when they wanted to purchase something, or simply felt more comfortable in the city setting.

"It is better I start from the beginning. You know the insurrectionist yes?" Nijon started out.

"Yea. We _did_ fight them a couple of weeks ago." Falco answered.

"Well the insurrectionist threat is far larger than you first conceived. They are no mere rebel group out to make a name for themselves. They are an organized terrorist group that has plagued the New Covenant and UNSC for years. They're presence lies in nearly half of our outer colonies. That's hundreds of planets. The Legionnaire program was made to combat the terrorist."

"So they hate the program?" Fox interrupted.

"They do not hate the program. They hate the candidates. All the candidates for the program are Felons, Sociopaths, Smugglers, Killers, or people with some kind of unfavorable past. Because of this the public views us as slaughterers, merely being directed." Nijon stated, making the Star Fox team suddenly uneasy, all accept one avian.

"What? So you guys each have some kind of dark secret? Big whoop!" The bird said. That actually caught us of guard.

"Wait. If that's true, how come you all seem to act normal, or at least normal by your races standards?" She asked making us all grimace from memories of our training.

"For every 3 of us that entered the program with a gang, or killer mentality, 1 left completely broken, and unwilling to even mentally disagree with their superiors. We aren't allowed to explain what goes on in training. I'm pushing the rules simply telling you that bit of info, and knowing how your governments lack of secrecy to the public, they may keep from informing them of the Legionnaire program as well." I explained.

"Well would it be against the rules to tell us your stories? I mean what got you in the program?" Slippy asked, his high voice making the blue skinned Kig-Yar cringe slightly from the high volume.

"I guess, but not here though. I'd rather speak about my life in such a public setting." Nijon casting a look at the outdoor restaurant they passed, earning hateful, and fearful looks from the customers, and caterers. They also got confused looks from the Lylatitions because of the distress they caused in the civilians just by walking by.

"Can I ask one last question? How is it they can tell your Legionnaires just by looking at you? You guys look the same as the rest of your species." Fox asked eyeing the civilians.

"Legionnaires are marked. Different races have different types of indicators. Sangheli legionnaires have all white armor. Kig-Yar have all black. Hunters have differently patterned weapons. Humans have tattoos on their arms. Skirmishers, the aliens that look like larger and more avian like Kig-Yar have distinctive items in their hair. The other races like the unggoy, yanme, and huragok are too weak to survive legionnaire training so they don't have markings." I explained then rolled up my sleeve to show the Legionnaire tattoo. It was a skull with eagle wings and the word "Legion" In bold under it.

"I always found you humans love for tattooing rather strange. Some only get small markings on their arms, other have half their skin covered in tattoos. Why is this?" Nijon pondered.

"The same reason your race makes all those different types of armor. All races try to distinguish themselves one way or another. Because humans look so much alike, we have to try harder than other races to stand out." I explained, getting an understanding nod from him before we continued walking.

The duration of our vacation time was spent, going to every tourism hot spot on Niniva. Krystal made sure to take several pictures of every one we visited, including "The Leviathan", the world's largest known fish (1.8 kilometers in length). There, Slippy made a humorous comment to Falco about spitting at it. After our time was up we reentered the luxury ship that our warships where parked in. The vacationers and Lylatitions (although with some difficulty) returned to the 2 luxury ships. The ships entered slipspace, heading back to the lylat system.

Unknown Location 2 days later

Sesa Refumee was sitting in the chair of his flagship, the super carrier _Fury of the oppressed_. Along with his flagship, 9 other warships surrounded his. 2 assault carriers, 3 frigates (2 of which were of UNSC make), 2 CCS battle cruiser, and 2 destroyers. All of which were in slipspace.

"Brothers and Sisters, the time has come. The New covenant and UNSC will be dealt a crippling blow. All who follow them, will follow the loyalist to their graves! Too long have we lived under their tyrannical rule. Now is the turning point. We will break the moral of our oppressors and discourage anyone to be affiliated with them in one attack. Now go! Man your stations and prepare for war!" The heretic commander boomed as his ships came out of slipspace. They had entered next to Katina. The heretic leader although wanting to attack Corneria, knew they had sufficient defenses and would likely maim Corneria at the cost of his entire fleet thanks to the Arbiters forces residing there. Katina was the next best place to strike.

Corneria City capital building

"Arbiter!" Yelled an angry voice. The Arbiter turned around to see a less then pleased General Pepper walking toward him with his hands behind his back.

"Yes General? You seem angry about something." The dog made a scowl.

"Why was I not informed you were bringing ANOTHER fleet to lylat!" At this the Arbiter twitched his head to the side, obviously perplexed.

"Another fleet? I was not informed we were being sent or even had a need for reinforcements." He stated, making the generals left eyebrow go up.

"Than can you explain why a fleet of 10 ships has just jumped into lylat next to Katina?" He asked bringing up a hologram of the fleet. The Arbiter stared at the picture for a good 5 seconds before his mandibles slackened (the sangheli equivalent of a jaw drop).

"By the gods! That's an insurrectionist fleet!" He yelled before hurriedly hailing R'tas.

"What is it Arbiter? You seem to be in distress." The Fleet master mused upon answering the hail.

"R'tas, an Insurrectionist fleet has just arrived in the system, near Katina. How soon can you get there?" The Arbiter demanded not giving R'tas a second to digest the information he had been given.

"We'll be there in a few hours. Do not worry Arbiter we will eradicate the scum, quickly and thoroughly!" R'tas yelled before he could sign off the General jumped in.

"Wait! They have come to our system seeking to attack. I'll send the base fleet to assist you." The General stated.

"If that is your wish." The Fleet master said doing the Sangheli salute before cutting the link.

"Why are they here arbiter? Why aren't they trying to attack your territory?" The General asked. The Arbiter turned and walked over to a device. He then turned his head to the side to answer the General.

"Intimidation. They seek to shatter your relations with us by attacking your colonies. That way your and any other race we come across will be discouraged from joining us. Those ships are probably going to attempt to attack the established fire base first so our influence on the planet will be non existent." The Arbiter explained.

"They're trying to scare us away." The General dead panned. The Arbiter only nodded.

"Star Fox and those Legionnaires need to get here fast. How soon until they return?" General Pepper asked.

"Less than a days from now." The Arbiter answered before activating the device that turned out to be a portable hologram. The Hologram revealed a familiar suit of green armor. "Spartan, the time to relax has not come yet. The insurrectionists have returned. I need your help for a more… private mission."

"I'll help however I can." The super soldier responded, giving a sharp salute.

"Good"

Katina Firebase

"Mobilize all infantry!"

"Snipers get high up in the mountains and provide support."

"AA's get ready!"

"Wraiths in back! Scorpions in front! Elephants keep near the infantry! Put the scarab in the middle!"

Orders were being shouted left and right. The Firebase was furiously preparing a defense for the coming invasion. Turrets were being set up. Barricades were being assembled. Soldiers were pouring out the base in groups, and in the Mgalekgolo's case pairs. All nearby cities had been evacuated.

Flagship _Fury of the oppressed_

"Sir! The Firebase is preparing defenses. They have a considerably large force." A human operator told the Leader.

"We will crush them like the rest. Send _the awakening_ down to deploy its forces. When the Firebase is overtaken order them to destroy as much of the city as possible. When everything is unloaded have it return to aid in repelling the Arbiters fleet." The rebel fleet master ordered.

"Yes sir." The operator responded before carrying out the orders.

Katinan Firebase

The Field master stood over a hologram, observing the defenses and sending orders to squad leaders if he saw a flaw in the defense. The Firebase was high in the mountains so it made assaulting the base hard and taking the base even harder. Just then a minor ran into the room, giving the sangheli salute before speaking.

"Sir an insurrectionist assault carrier has landed and is disembarking troops! They're grouping up to attack from the north!"

"Hahaha good. There are many trenches and holes there, and it still makes them attack uphill. A few turrets placed correctly can pin down all their infantry. It will also make flamethrowers more deadly. Speaking of which when will the dragon troopers be ready?"

"They await your order sir."

"Good you are dismissed." The Field master said before turning his attention to a Kig-Yar scout sergeant. "How soon will the insurrectionist be here?" The Field master asked the hologram.

"They have begun moving out to our position as we speak. They'll be here in several hours. Roughly 4,000 troops, 50 tanks, 70 or so light vehicles and a flight of banshees. All of them are wearing blood red versions of our armor and vehicles. It seems they wish to be distinguished from us."

"All the better for us." With 1,500 troops, 30 tanks, 40 warthogs and ghost, 10 armored APC's, and 20 banshees and hornets, not to mention our AA batteries and the scarab we can hold our ground but it will be a great challenge. "Return to the base. Your job is done. Now we wait."

Flagship _Shadow of intent_

"We have exited slipspace sir." The helmsman said to the Fleet master.

"A super carrier! How on Sanghelios could they have acquired that?" The operator yelled in surprise.

"It does not matter. It is top priority we destroy the heretic fleet. Order all ships to raise shields and charge weapons. Deploy all fighters. Ready yourselves for war."

Katinan Firebase

The UNSC and New covenant forces were in their positions impatiently waiting for the attack. Many were beginning to wonder if they were going to show up. That was until all the wraith tanks raised their cannons to the sky by order of the Field master. In the distance you could see a large force coming. Many were walking or riding on tanks. Snipers and artillery were the only ones in range.

"Snipers, target the squad leaders, and people of high rank. Fire on my order." The Field master stated. All the snipers commenced with getting a bead on all apparent leaders, occasionally speaking to each other to ensure they didn't fire on the same target.

"Ready… Fire!" At that instant the world was deafened with the sound of sniper and beam rifles all firing in unison. Each shot decapitated, maimed, or dislimbed various soldiers of high rank. The insurrectionists had gone into discord. Before they could attempt to rally, missile silos built into the Firebase, fired out. They were flying high into the sky before abruptly flying down in a 45-degree angle toward the ground soldiers. The explosions blew up vehicles and tossed soldiers in random directions.

The insurrectionist realizing their situation surged forward, determined to bring the fight to their loyalist counterparts. Sniper shots, missiles, and now wraith cannons rained down on them every step of the way. The insurrectionist wraiths and tanks had begun returning fire while the infantry pushed forward. Warthogs and ghost were in front of the infantry, racing toward the entrenched UNSC and New covenant troops. Mixed marine squads responded by bringing forward tripod missile launchers and rocket launchers. While they did destroy many vehicles they did little to slow them down. The loyalist infantry fired their rifles and turrets into the mob of vehicles but with little success. They were driving around the trenches toward the back of the base. Little did they know of the proximity mines placed to cover the back entrance.

The scarab was furiously firing its main cannon down on tanks and advancing infantry but was taking heavy fire. Its AA gun was busy protecting itself from hostile banshees that weren't occupied with the dogfight above. A particularly lucky AA shot clipped a passing enemy banshee and made spin out of control. The vehicle uncontrollable flew toward the charging insurrectionist infantry, crushing and maiming soldiers of various races.

"How is the battle progressing?" The Field master asked the human lieutenant through the COM.

"Tanks and infantry are pushing from the front, and light vehicles are coming around the back. We have our light vehicles waiting in the back to intercept them, should they make it through the mine field."

"Good. How close are their infantry getting?" The commanding Sangheli asked.

"They just got within small arms range of ours. They're attacking uphill so we have the advantage but they outnumber us over 3 to 1. We'll be overrun if this keeps up." He informed.

"Do not worry. You will have your support." He said before cutting the link. He then reopened a new one. In front of the field master stood a strange soldier. He had armor identical to that of an ODST's. It was black with flame designs and has an opaque faceplate that is red. A symbol of red dragons head was on the shoulder plate, and on his back was a large jet pack with an extra tank. 2 wires ran from the extra tank into the devices on the trooper's wrist. "Dragon troopers. It is time to prove your worth. Into the fray." The troopers responded.

"Yes sir. How do you like em? Well done or medium rare?" The trooper cracked. He flicked his wrist and the tip of the device burst into flames but his protective gloves kept him from being burnt.

"I will never understand you humans love for fire and puns. Go! Your brothers need help on the field." The field master ordered. The soldier nodded and cut the link.

"The UNSC puts a lot of pride in this new soldier class. If they insisted I take a squad of them then they better prove useful." The Field master said to himself before continuing to direct the defenses.


	14. Leisure ends the legion begins

Author's note: As you can tell, this is where full-fledged battles start taking place.

Katinan space

_BOOM!_

"Another one bites the dust! And another one down. And another one down. Another bites the dust!"

"Will someone silence that infernal music!" R'tas yelled as someone was playing music through the fleet COM. Most likely a human, as the song only came on when an enemy insurrectionist ship went down. So far 3 insurrectionist ships were eliminated. 1 CCS cruisers, 2 frigate. We lost 1 assault carrier, 1 cornerian carrier, and a UNSC dreadnaught (courtesy of the supercarrier). Several ships on both sides were damaged yet neither was letting up. As warships exchanged volleys, Longswords, Seraphs, and Ar-wings (or whatever the cornerians called them) swarmed around the battle like flies. The loyalist had established an arrowhead formation with the while the insurrectionists had formed 2 perpendicular lines of ships to make their enemies formation less effective.

"Cornerians. Your ships although weaker are by far faster than ours. Move between the lines of ships and fire at the back of the flagship." The cornerian base fleet had 10 ships total. They're primary weapons while effective at destroying energy shields where near useless at piercing the hulls of their warships. In conjunction with the human MAC guns, which did pretty much the opposite of cornerian weapons, they could destroy ships at an alarming rate. As a human worded it, "It's the ship version of the newb combo." The Fleet master would need to research the origins of that phrase when he got the chance.

On the surface of Katina

A UNSC marine was hiding behind sand bags. An unggoy next to him was manning a plasma turret and pinning down advancing insurrectionists. There were 4 other marines in the sand bags with him providing cover for the grunt. They were the only ones covering this area because everyone else was busy holding off the main attack at the north of the base. Over 30 insurrectionists came around from the east to try and flank. No one else could afford to move away from their positions so they had to hold them off by themselves.

"Frag out!" A traitor marine yelled, grenade in hand. The second he popped up the grunt swerved the turret around drowned the poor guy in plasma. The grenade flew out his hand and rolled 10 feet away from the ditch, where 7, now 6, of the enemies where hiding in. They were Slowly moving up on the marines. The marines would be overrun if they didn't get some support.

"Hey! You guys need a hand?" All of them looked up to see what they could swear were a squad of flying ODSTs. The squad of 8 split up and went in separate directions. One of them landed right in front of a trench containing 12 insurrectionists of various races. They thought he was crazy until flames shot out from both his wrist, engulfing the trench in fire, the trooper laughing manically all the while. Before the others could fire at him, he flew over the other 3 trenches containing the remaining insurrectionists, incinerating everything under him. The pyromaniac landed in front of the amazed marines and grunt, giving a superman pose before flying off.

"Who the fuck was that?"

Over the rest of the battlefield, the troopers where flying low over insurrectionists filled trenches and holes in strafing runs, washing them in flames. They're specialized shields meant to take heavy fire (literally) made them able to take numerous shots before flying away to allow their shields to replenish. The insurrectionists were not expecting this, and as a result were shocked at the weapons being utilized by the flying troopers. They tried desperately to shoot down the dragons but they're jet packs surprisingly fast, and allowed them maneuver very easily.

They were of course so focused on the threat above they didn't notice the cloaked ascetic (elite equivalent of a commissar), creeping up on a squad 5 of sangheli insurrectionists. Before they could blink, a hand appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around neck of a minor in red wirey armor. Before he knew it an energy knife ignited from the wrist of the strangling hand, shooting out the minor's throat. The other's shot at the sangheli with the tusked helmet but to not avail. He activated the other energy knife on his left wrist and leapt at the 4 elites. He punched one in the knee making him fall on the knee, and then followed by shoving the energy knife in his other hand into his mouth. He wretched the energy knife around before graphically ripping it out. His improved shielding allowed him to take the plasma bolts with ease. The ascetic elite gave the major of the squad an upper cut, resulting in the energy knife in his wrist splitting the head in two from the neck up. The last 2 attempted to flee but not before the ascetic running the knife into one of the fleeing elites back and wrenching it through the side. Very few took notice to the ascetic, as they were too busy fighting with their loyalist counterparts. The sangheli commissar took one last look at his handiwork before cloaking, and stalking through the battlefield for more easy targets.

Luxury ships

Craig's POV

Attention passengers! There has been an insurrectionist attack on the planet Katina! The Arbiters fleet has engaged them however. You are warned to stay on the planet cornerian until otherwise.

I sat there stunned. An attack? Now! I wasted no time getting out of bed and getting in my legionnaire armor. After running a quick check to make sure everything was in order, I turned and ran out the room. I was heading for the hanger. No doubt after that announcement my squad and star fox would be moving as fast as their legs would carry them to the their ships. Not even an hour after we get back and we're already moving back out to the field. Son of a bitch.

The Arbiters seraph

Arbiter's POV

Master chief was, standing next to me in the small ship. We were waiting to intercept _the pariah_, and _the great fox_ as hailing them to the surface, explaining the plan, and taking off would've taken to long. We knew they would leave the ship toward the battlefield at first chance. We had been shadowing the luxury ships for 10 minutes, the second it exited slipspace. The ships were about to enter Corneria's atmosphere when a UNSC frigate, and Cornerian dreadnaught exited out the back of one of the luxury ships. They were about to make a jump. 3 guesses where they were going. Cortana wasted no time hailing Kraiden before the ship could jump.

"Cortana? What are you doing on that covenant seraph?" Asked a confused Kraiden. Cortana had no patience to answer unnecessary questions.

"Trying to hitch a ride for the Arbiter and Master chief that's what. Tell the Star fox team to hold off for a second. We have a plan to cut the problem off at its head." She explained. The legionnaire's A.I. complied.

"Alright come into the hanger of the frigate, then we can all get filled in on this plan."

Katinan space

"Stinking insurrectionists!" A cornerian dog said in a strange voice. "We underestimated the strength of their flagship." They had been firing into the back of the super carrier, only for the point defenses to make their lives miserable. They were expecting the ship to be dangerous but not so much, the point defenses alone would hammer them. The ship didn't even bother to turn around, leaving the seraph fighters and point defense weapons to handle them.

"We didn't underestimate anything. We're just luring them in then we'll call in our own ace in the hole." The captain of the UNSC dreadnaught _through the fire_ responded.

"You mind telling us this "ace in hole" of yours?" Asked the apparent commander of the cornerian base fleet.

"You'll know it, if you see it." The human captain promised, with a hint of smugness, and assurance.

On the surface of Katina

The scarab was still standing and doing its best to provide cover in needed areas. The dragon troopers had taken up the job of supporting the infantry. That gave the tank some breathing room but it still had to help with dealing with the tanks, and hostile banshees. The infantry on top of the scarab were utilizing snipers, and turrets to aid in the fighting. 2 insurrectionist scorpion tanks fired into the front right leg of the walking tank. The armor was heavily damaged but not enough to make it have to distribute its wait. The gun and AA both turned to face the tanks. The primary gun let loose a beam into the first tank, while the AA's trailer sized plasma bolts slammed into the second tank. Both weapons switched targets. The primary weapon turned to level a good 17 insurrectionists charging a group of unggoy that were manning a plasma turret. Several of the grunts turned to verbally show their thanks before continuing to fight.

A large group of warthogs, ghosts, specters, and mongooses were coming around to flank the base. However a minefield awaited them. Before they realized it, explosions were going off, and tossing around vehicles and their passengers like rag dolls. While still in chaos a group of loyalist light vehicles came pouring out the side of the base guns blazing. They were supported by turret defenses while surging forward. The insurrectionists didn't back down and charged through the minefield, intent on meeting the charge with their own. The vehicles then met in combat. The vehicle drivers weren't dumb enough to head on ram vehicles larger or of equal size to them, but where more than willing to hit a warthog from the side or smash into a smaller vehicle. If they couldn't do either they would open up with their weapons into the crew. No one was intending to run away and with all the room they had the soldiers were finding creative ways to kill their counterparts.

The Pariah's bridge.

"That's a pretty risky move." Peppy hare commented. The Arbiter, Master chief, Grave team, and Star fox were all present. They had just finished going over the Arbiter's plan to kill the leader of the insurrectionist fleet.

"Boarding a carrier, or even a dreadnaught is one thing, but a super carrier? I have my doubt's on this one." Craig said, giving his two cents.

"It's hard but it can be done." The Spartan stated as a matter-of-factly. Everyone save for the Arbiter briefly thought about that but then remembered he had boarded numerous covenant ships before. He was an expert at stuff like this.

"Oh yeah, 30 year plus, war veteran. You should be able to do that with your eyes closed." Ki'thrathi commented.

"Then it's settled. Star fox, head back to your ship and follow us through slipspace." The Arbiter said dismissing the Star fox team.

Flagship Fury of the oppressed

"Commander Sesa. The loyalist are outnumbered 2 to 1 on the surface yet they're holding off the attack. They've employed a new soldier class." An unggoy COM officer reported. This got the commander's attention.

"Show me." He demanded. A picture was brought up showing a soldier that was obviously human. It had armor that resembled an ODST's but instead of any ODST markings, numerous flame designs, and a red dragon's head on the shoulder pads. It had a jet pack with a 3rd tank. Human jet packs only had 2 tanks. The 3rd one apparently held some sort of gasoline or flammable liquid as 2 wires ran into devices on the troopers wrist. Flames liquored out the devices, not burning the marines hand due to his special gloves and shields, but incinerating any caught in the flames. He also noticed words on the troopers black jet pack in red. It said DRAGON TROOPER. Humans did always have a habit of letting the world know their soldier class for some odd reason. Regardless they needed to be dealt with.

"Have 4 phantoms filled with all the drones sent to the ground battle. If they plan on using flying infantry, then we'll use ours." At that one of the crewmen looked worried.

"Are you sure? They aren't completely trained yet. They may attack us if we release them too soon."

"The phantoms will be deployed over the loyalist infantry in green armor. That will make them think it's reinforcements. Now do as I say." He barked, making the grunt remember his place.

"Yes sir." The grunt replied before relaying the orders. The Fleet commander and ex-heretic commander had been training a large group of over 100 drones to follow his orders. They were still prone to jump on people randomly but were trained enough to differentiate between enemies and friendlies. They were more than cannon fodder however, as they're a lot more vicious than average drones. Normal drones fly around to avoid fire while shooting wildly with their plasma pistols. These drones would simply charge at you furiously, firing their pistols and needlers the entire time. They were more or less flying attack dogs. The perfect thing for the resistance the ground forces were encountering.

This attack wasn't to capture Katina or retrieve resources however. He knew the Arbiter. He would either bring a force with him to board his ship, or go to the ground battle and aid his troops. All his forces were told to look for a kill him, the demon, or both, if they got the chance, by any means necessary. The death of one of these people would drop the morale of the nation they belong to. The death of both would completely demoralize both nations. Then insurrectionist attacks would triple until the nations are begging for mercy.

"Soon Arbiter. You will be dead. Even if I have to rip your heart out, myself."


	15. Familiar faces

Author's note: I feel sad about saying this but the story is coming to its final chapters. I can assure you that I won't do something stupid in the end like have a random kid wake up and realize it was all a dream. I despise stories that end like that with a passion. I might do a sequel but I'm getting WAY ahead of myself. Here's the next chapter.

R'tas was not happy. The UNSC dreadnaught they brought was the most powerful ship they had and although it inflicted considerable damage on the supercarrier, it was only a memory now. They were hard pressed trying to destroy the ship as the rest of the heretic fleet made sure surrounding or boarding the ship was nigh impossible. If things continued like this the whole fleet would be lost.

"Fleet master, there's a new contact coming in!" A red armored sangheli informed. The veteran fleet master looked at the monitor and saw a slipspace portal open. At first he was prepared for a possible sneak attack from the insurrectionists. However when a UNSC frigate and cornerian dreadnaught slipped through he instantly knew who had come to join the battle.

"Fleet master, we are receiving a hail from _the pariah_." He paused, showing signs of slight shock. "It is from the Arbiter himself!"

"Answer it." R'tas demanded. If he was here, than no doubt he was coming to fight alongside his brothers and allies. Help the veteran sangheli was only too happy to receive.

"R'tas, time is of the essence! I have a plan to kill the leader of the insurrectionist but I will need your help!" The Arbiter stated immediately.

"I will help however I can."

"Good. I will send out a phantom. Tell all available fighters to guard it on its path to the supercarrier."

On the surface of Katina

"Field master 4 phantom's slipping in. Were we sent reinforcements?" Asked a spec ops sangheli through the COM, sounds of battle in the background.

"No, I was not informed of reinforcements. Our AA's our too busy to gun them down, you'll have to weather whatever they throw at you." The Field master said before closing the link. He gave an agitated groan. They were hard pressed as is. The Dragon troopers had greatly contributed to pushing the enemy back but even then there were still many insurrectionists pouring in, the last thing they needed was more surprises.

The Spec ops Sangheli watched in anticipation as the phantoms neared, the occasional explosion going off in the air. The phantoms however stopped high above them. They were much too high to be dropping of infantry, and there were no vehicles on the bottom of the phantoms. The Sangheli being a veteran of the human/covenant war remembered the only time phantoms did this was when they were… dropping off… DRONES!

"Brothers! Look to the sky! Drones are coming!" He yelled raising his plasma rifle. As he anticipated drones came pouring out the dropships in uncountable numbers. Each drone was firing plasma pistols furiously as they made a wild charge toward the loyalist infantry. We returned fire with our weapons but the insects simply numbered too high. Before we knew it, the bugs were actually pouncing on various soldiers indiscriminately. The Dragon troopers couldn't help as they were being chased by small groups of yanme'e. 1 of the bugs went to tackle a zealot but the sangheli predicting the charge jumped up a drop kicked the bug in his head. Elites notoriously had strong legs so when they kicked something that was charging them at high speeds the end result was the bug's chest being caved in and being punted a good 7 ft. back.

"What's with these things! They're crazed!" A dragon trooper yelled as a drone attempted to bite his hand only to get a mouthful of flamethrower. When he looked down he saw that now many of the defenders were locked in close combat with the crazed insects. He also saw that now that the infantry was distracted the insurrectionist's infantry surged forward. He realized that if something wasn't done they'd be overrun. He stopped dead in his tracks making the yanme'e fly past him. He wasted no time engulfing the bugs in flames for their troubles, and then dived down on the charging insurrectionist. Flames shot out his wrist as he mercilessly strafing the infantry in hopes they would think twice about charging. All that served to do was make a lot of troops stop to target him. A lucky shot his thrusters and made him spin around wildly and uncontrollably. He eventually landed in front of the besieged lines of his allies inside a trench. He was able to come out of his daze to see an elite with an energy sword leap toward him, sword high above his head. Behind him there were 3 Kig-Yar with pink combat knives that double as bombs. In mid leap a green wave of energy eviscerated the sangheli and Kig-Yar. The dragon trooper quickly swerved around to see 2 hunters, 1 in gold armor and the other in blue. The hunter pair then charged forward along with the rest of the defenders to meet the insurrectionists' charge. When the 2 forces meet barbarism ensued. Soldiers were impaled, warriors were blasted point blank, troops were bludgeoned to death, and so on. The conflict reveled just how much hate there was between the 2 forces. No mercy was shown from either side as battle and death cries mixed together, the occasional body being flung into the air by hunters or explosions. Energy blades clashed, combat knives banged, and even apposing hunter shields crossed. It wasn't a war about race or discrimination, but just as bloody and laced with hate. Just when the people partaking in the conflict thought the battle had reached it's height the unmistakable sound of jet engines was heard. Some looked up to see an entire flight of jets along with an advancing division of tanks and APC's. Lylatitions.

In Katinan space

"Ha! Take that!" Falco yelled as he gunned down an enemy seraph. The Star fox team along with a group of Longswords was guarding a phantom as it advanced on the supercarrier, dodging point defenses and taking down any fighters that dared attack them, which was a lot. When they got close enough the Arbiter spoke to Cortana.

"Can you hack their systems from here?" The Arbiter asked the A.I.

"Yes. I should be able to open any door in that ship, and locate the commander if that's what you're asking." She stated.

"Good. Take us in." The Arbiter said as the phantom drove toward the hanger guns blazing. Dozens of fighters tried to intercept them but were only gunned down. When the dropship entered the hanger all the soldiers and personnel inside ran away in an attempt to escape the phantom turrets. Many of them escaped but a good number were gunned down on the spot. When the hanger was clear the Arbiter thanked Star fox and Longswords for their services before jumping out the phantom, followed by the Spartan and grave team.

"Out of the oven, into the fire I suppose." Nijon stated before igniting his energy sword. The Arbiter took his carbine of his back, and everyone who didn't already have their weapons drawn took them of their back and readied them. This ends now.

Cortana informed us over many troops were coming toward our position. We had to move fast if we didn't want to get bogged down by enemies. We went through the door leading into the hallway and made our way to the bridge. By the time we made it to the 2nd hallway, a squad of 3 elites and 20 grunts was waiting. We all went to whatever cover we could find which in an empty hallway was just Muraka and Ki'thrathi's energy shield. He charged his Fuel rod and fired in beam, leveling all 23 combatants in a few seconds. We were eager to continue on as fighting in this hallway was a disadvantage. We continued advancing through the massive warship coming into contact with small groups every once in a while.

"This is too easy. We've made it a quarter of the way through the ship and we still have yet to come into contact with any major resistance." The master chief commented as we passed through another hallway unopposed. "Cortana any idea what's going on?"

"Yes. The Insurrectionists are moving around you in large numbers but so far they're pretty much avoiding you. They either want you to reach their commander, or they plan on cornering you when you get to a certain point." She commented. "Um… You're coming up on a large room most likely a mess hall. You may get ambushed when you enter be warned."

"Thank you Cortana." The Arbiter stated as he cautiously entered the room pointing his carbine warily around the room in case there was an enemy inside. Everyone followed him inside. There was a bad feeling about the room they were in. It was the feeling you got when you were watching a horror movie and the scary music stopped briefly. The moment we were in the center of the room, all of the door lights abruptly turned from blue to red, signifying they were locked.

"I knew it." Muraka growled, readying for combat along with the rest of us. We all went for cover just as troops began surging through the doors guns blazing. We returned fire. They were coming in all shapes and sizes from every direction. Elites with jump packs came from above; everything from grunts to humans, to tamed hunters came from behind and in front.

On the surface of Katina

The banshees above were being killed off. The combined Ar-wings, loyalist hornets, banshees, and AA batteries were too much for the insurrectionist banshees to handle. Eventually they turned tail and ran only to get shot down. The scarab now clear of Ariel threats was focusing completely on the enemy tanks, much to the pleasure of the outnumbered loyalist scorpions, and wraiths.

The elephants found themselves in a rather tight spot. They were being boarded by enemy troops and couldn't do much to stop it. The crew aboard the vehicle fought hard to keep the boarders off. An ODST with a sniper was blasting insurrectionists off the side of the vehicle. An elite with a plasma rifle got his upper half over the side only for another ODST holding a heavy machine gun turret in his hands to blast him off. He walked over to the side of the vehicle and opened up on a human with a shotgun reducing him to shredded meat. The ODST with a sniper took the head off a hunter who was about split open a cowering grunt, making blood and a few worm come flying out. That didn't kill the hunter however and made it charge through the crowd toward the elephant with a battle cry. With the other 3 members of his squad protecting the elephant he didn't worry about getting snuck up on. He simply crouched and aimed at the "stomach" of the hunter, then fired. It groaned and took a few more steps before falling over. The ODST then continued sniping boarders and other targets from the top of the elephant with the rest of the squad who were firing their battle rifles and assault rifles.

In the back of the massive battle,10 APC's drove up from behind, disembarking 20 troops each. The 200 lylatition soldiers made a small defensive line behind the insurrectionist and fired into their backs with lasers. This made some of them turn back around to charge, only to get gunned down by lasers and massive firepower. Any time a large group of insurrectionist formed up to attack the scarabs AA gun would mow them down then go back to firing on the now surrounded insurrectionist tanks. Now the insurrectionist forces were effectively surrounded. Still they weren't trying to retreat however. They were going to fight to the last man. That was something the loyalist and lylatition forces were more than happy to oblige.

Flagship fury of the oppressed

At the feat of the 6 warriors lay an uncountable number of dead insurrectionists. The bodies were so many you couldn't see the ground beneath them. The soldiers, though exhausted, pressed on to the bridge, intent on ending this war and this battle. The resistance to their displeasure was now far more fierce. Maybe this was because since the ambush had failed they realized they had to do everything in their power to stop the advancing loyalist. Muraka batted a human aside while Nijon placed a boot on the shoulder of a dead kneeling insurrectionist elite and pushed the carcass off his sword. For all their work they had made it toward the training room where the insurrectionist and 4 other large life signs awaited. The Arbiter wasted no time entering the room, sword drawn. Master chief and grave team followed.

"Your time has come heretic." The arbiter said, pointing his energy sword at the red armored sangheli with his back turned. At the sangheli's side stood 4 red armored hunters each with their guns aimed at us. The red armored sangheli turned to face the now shocked Arbiter.

"Ha ha. So you remember me. Tell me, is this not ironic. 21 years ago we meet in very similar circumstances. You came to silence me, and deemed me a traitor then. Now I'm guilty of the very same crime, which I was proved innocent of before. Tell me. How do you know you are not wrong in your judgment again?"

"How did you survive? I killed you myself!" The Arbiter yelled in both anger and surprise.

"There are powers at work beyond your comprehension Arbiter. You cannot stop what is coming." Sesa said before igniting his sword. The hunters began charging their fuel rods.

"I can, and I will start by killing you. Permanently."


	16. getting there is half the fun

Author's note: This story may be drawing to a close but if your still looking for another actiony story, I'm in the making another fanfic after this. This one takes place in the sly cooper game. Go to my profile to see the details about it. Anyway if you're still reading this here is the story.

"Hammer them again, and again, and again!" The Fleet master boomed through the COM as the battle in space raged on. The black empty space lit up with a deadly light show. The fleets both had only half their original fleets left while the cornerian home fleet had only lost 2 ships the entire battle. That probably had to do with the fact they were small and fast targets. It was hard trying to hit what's the standard for an over sized gunship with a primary weapon without giving the enemy fleet and opening.

Fighters were still dancing across ships, but many had fallen to enemy fighters, point defenses, and ship-to-ship crossfire. The Ar-wings had proved astoundingly efficient in hunting bombers and evading point defenses. What they faltered in firepower, they made up for with good maneuvering. The Star fox team especially proved their worth for gunning down over 70 enemy fighters total. They along with the other cornerians however, voiced their surprise about the fighters' resilience a lot through the COM, much to the annoyance of the other pilots. After spending several weeks near the race, they new the cornerians were rather talkative, even in the heat of battle they couldn't figure out when to stop talking. Ironically it made the sangheli and human pilots fight harder just so they could turn off their COM link and clean their ears after the fighting was over.

"Fleet master the bombs are complete!" An engineer from the lower levels of the ship informed. R'tas let out a sigh of relief at the news.

"Very good. Are the others ready?" He asked knowing this could very well decide the course of the battle.

"Yes sir. We await your order." At that moment one of the cornerian captains interrupted.

"What? You guys have ANOTHER secret weapon? Weren't those jet pack guys your first surprise?" Asked the irritable canine captain. R'tas suppressed a chuckle as he responded.

"The humans after 20 years of weapons developing and reflecting on their previous war developed many different weapons and strategies to employ both on the ground, and in space. This is how would they phrase it, "the tip of the iceberg". R'tas explained before returning his attention to the sangheli he was initially talking to. "You are clear to depart. Show these heretics the price of treason!"

"With pleasure fleet master!" Came the hardy response before his COM was turned off. A small compartment of the assault carrier opened. 3 figures in neon blue armor flew out, each carrying strange items that resembled purple sea cucumbers. Upon closer inspection it reveled the figures were sangheli rangers. They were carrying New covenant bombs used to destroy dreadnaughts and stations. They had powerful shields built in to make sure stray plasma, bullets, and lasers that struck the bombs wouldn't detonate them prematurely. The rangers used their anti-gravity packs to maneuver through the heated battlefield, using cloaking to hide from the more persistent fighters. When they got half way through, they each went to different ships.

The first target was an enemy assault carrier. A pulse laser shot made a large enough hull brief to get the bomb underneath the ships skin. He entered the hull breach, which entered a hallway inside and out were various floating bodies. He took the time to kill the grunts with one of his plasma rifles since with the methane tank on, the lack of oxygen didn't kill them, plus if a weapon floated close enough to them they could hinder his progress. The sangheli when he was satisfied the bomb would cause sufficient damage from its position armed it and flew off.

The Second target was a destroyer. The ship had suffered plenty damage, but no hull breaches that the ranger could squeeze through. He did however spot a lifeboat that had taken damage and seemed to be releasing air. The ranger jammed a plasma grenade into the crack and put some distance between him and lifeboat, but not for fear of the blast but for fear someone would slam into him when the air released. When it exploded the lifeboat was dislodged and air came rushing out. There were several screams as various people were sucked out and suffocated. He gunned down the grunts as they would've shot at him had they acquired a weapon. The ranger flew through the hallway and opened a door. Air rushed out as well as 2 humans who began suffocating. He flew the bomb in and primed it. The sangheli activated his anti-gravity pack and returned to the ship.

The Third ship was the other destroyer, this one of UNSC make. The plexiglass, under the nose of the ship, was the only thing protecting the bridge. The veteran ranger was curious as to how the humans were so adept in war tactics yet the only protection their bridge had was flimsy glass. Was it so they could get a good view of the battlefield? He pushed the thought aside as he flew in front of the glass. He relished in the shocked looks of the crew and the captain when he flew in front of the glass carrying a bomb that was larger than him. The sangheli attached a plasma grenade to the glass while the crew on the bridge attempted to escape from being sucked out. When the glass broke they all went to grab various objects. Most were sucked out and what few managed to keep their grip began gasping and choking for air. The ranger once all the air left the room entered the bridge and primed the bomb. He then flew back to the _shadow of intent_, with a sense of accomplishment.

"Fleet Master, the bombs are in place."

"Good. Get at a safe distance."

10 minutes after the order was given, 3 bombs went off inside 3 ships. All of them either being too damaged to function or simply ripped in half.

On the surface of Katina

Loyalist tanks had surrounded all of the insurrectionist tanks, from the front, and the lylatition tanks from the back. The fact that the now free Ar-wings, hornets, and banshees had begun strafing them wasn't helping matters either. It wouldn't be long before the tanks were completely annihilated.

The infantry weren't fairing much better. 200 lylatition troops were firing into the backs of the tied up insurrectionist infantry. Not only that but, snipers were picking off infantry, and dragon troopers were still hovering over the massive close combat. Any insurrectionist that so much as put 3 feet between their enemies was doused in fire. Many of them were beginning to break and run for it, only to be put down by the human and Kig-Yar snipers in the elevated areas. The lylatitions only shot at the ones that came directly for them since they couldn't bring themselves to shoot at fleeing enemies. This didn't bother the loyalist too much as they already knew the lylatitions were rather mentally fragile when it came to war.

The vehicle skirmish in the back of the base however wasn't going well. The insurrectionists were over powering their loyalist counterparts with numbers and since the main fighting was going on in front of the firebase they couldn't receive support. That was until loud booming came from the opposite side of the base. The scarab was walking around the base, picking off insurrectionist vehicles with its AA. 10 of the enemy light vehicles came charging toward the war machine, with hopes of destroying its legs. The scarab however simply stomped, and shot everything that was too close to it. Any that abandoned their vehicles to try and board it were cut down by the squad of sangheli that guarded it.

Flagship Fury of the oppressed

The Arbiter and Sesa were locked in a brutal swordfight. The 2 fighters slashed and parried blows with their swords, trying to find a weakness in the other. Suddenly Sesa dropped to one knee and swung horizontally at the Arbiter's knees. The sangheli jumped over the swing and tried to swing down on the heretic commander, only for him to drive his shoulder into the Arbiters chest, using the anti-gravity pack for an added burst. The Arbiter landed on his back but quickly jumped up to block downward swing from his once floating opponent. They both quickly pushed off and continued to slash at each other. Every time the 2 swords banged a sound between ripping paper and a plasma weapon firing echoed. This continued until a lucky swing nicked the heretic commanders leg and he used his anti-gravity pack to perch himself on a high up target used for snipers. Then he wiped out a plasma rifle and fired on the Arbiter making him go for cover and take out his carbine. The Arbiter than popped out and fired 3 quick shots at Sesa, making him flinch and growl in anger before redrawing his sword. He used his anti-gravity pack to again attack the arbiter from above. The Arbiter drew his sword and side stepped the downward swing, and back handed the elite, making him stumble backwards. The Arbiter seeing his opponent dazed took full advantage of the situation and charged forward.

Nijon and Ki'thrathi were facing a one of the red armored hunters, but something was different about this one, it moved faster than average hunters usually could. Every time Nijon made a barrage of swings on the hunter, it would block them all with his shield then shove him back, if Ki'thrathi attempted to get behind him. The Kig-Yar decided to take a different approach by showering the hunter in plasma pistol shots. The hunter didn't even show signs of acknowledging the plasma bolts. He just turned to and charged him. Nijon, who was standing next to the jackal, moved to the side and waited for the attack. Suddenly the hunter dipped toward the sangheli, dropping its shoulder to redirect its charge. Nijon was caught in the attack and thrown back, while Ki'thrathi shot into the hunters back with his plasma pistol. It grunted in pain before turning to fire at him with a charged fuel rod blast. Ki'thrathi rolled left to dodge the blast. Nijon once he landed recovered and charged the hunter while he was distracted with the jackal. The mgalekgolo's spikes twitched before bringing the shield overhead to crush the sangheli. The hunter grunted in pain before stumbling forward. The ex-commando was briefly confused before the hunter fell over, reveling Ki'thrathi hefting an overheated beam rifle.

Muraka was pushing against the red armored hunter, trying to overpower it. The blue hunter realizing he couldn't beat its counter part in brawn tried to outsmart it. He charged his fuel rod while still pushing against the enemy. At the last second he pushed off and fired into the red hunter, blasting it several feet back. While the hunter was still stumbling backward, Muraka charged knocking the hunter on to its back. The red hunter in turn fired in beam making Muraka get into a defensive position to keep from being knocked back. When the red hunter got off the ground (leaving 6 holes in the steel floor, thanks to the spikes) he swung down on the loyalist hive, which was blocked by its own shield. The red hunter slammed down with its full rod arm in order to get more leverage, making the blue hunter strain more to hold off the 2 arms with its 1. Muraka then noticed, because the hunter had both its arms raised it left the stomach wide open. Muraka jammed his own fuel rod into the Lekgolo worms in the stomach area, making the red hunter moan in pain. Muraka chuckled as he charged the fuel rod in the heretic hunters stomach. When it fired a green beam shot out the red hunters back, going across until there was only air between the torso and the legs, making the enemy hunter fall apart.

Master chief was having an easy time dodging the hunter's attacks, without the use of Spartan time. The hunter he was against swung downward, making a large indention into the floor as he master chief side stepped. The chief rifle butted the hunter in the head making it take a step back. The Spartan seemed to have déjà vu at fighting a single red armored hunter on an insurrectionist ship. The hunter growled before swinging vertically. The chief dipped under it before upper cutting the creature, making its head snap back and the plate of armor on its head to go flying off.. The chief quickly slipped behind the hunter before unloading a half a clip into its back. The hunter fell over dead. Just then he heard an explosion to his right. He turned to see a dead hunter had its blood and worms splattered all over the ground, along with dozens of spikes scattered over the area where its back should be. Craig had his right foot rested on its head like a hunter would a dead deer.

"AAH!" Everyone's heads whipped around to see Sesa refumee fall on one knee, gripping an energy sword wound on his chest. Standing in front of him was the Arbiter with his energy sword at his side. He was just standing there staring at the heretic fleet master.

"Fool! You do not know what you are getting involved in! Forces beyond your comprehension are at work! You will all be crushed under our feet!" Sesa boomed. The Arbiter huffed in amusment.

"Funny. You sound just like the prophet truth. Did you not rebel against him for similar beliefs he had? Now you lead the life of a traitor again, this time in support of the divine powers. I had to end you for your heresy before and I will end you now. Without their head, the body of the insurrectionist will wither and die." At this the heretic commander laughed deeply as if he heard a funny joke.

"You think I'm the leader of the insurrectionist? Hahaha! You fool! Are leader resides far away from lylat or any known system in the loyalist's combined territory." The Arbiter was disappointed and angered at hearing this but kept a cool head.

"Then I we will find and destroy him as well. We will win this war. It is only a matter of time." The Arbiter said as raised his sword. Sesa refumee looked up at the sword then looked down to the ground waiting for the strike.

_SWOOSH! _


End file.
